From Heaven's Hand
by Ar-Kaos
Summary: Ranma and Nabiki return from Okinawa Base. Crossover Xcom and traces of SG1 I promise you don't need to know them to enjoy. may help to read 'Dead Man Walking' first continued in To The Vault of Stars
1. Love in the morning

** Chapter 1**

"An' I still say this can only mean trouble" said one to the other

"My niece is getting named and I have no intention of missing it!" replied the other.

Two figures were walking through the early morning mist in Nerima. They walked side-by-side, hands held in what was for Japan a blatant show of affection. Both wore heavy coats against the morning chill. The taller of the two was wearing a bag over his shoulder and had one arm of the coat across their front, empty. Both walked with an obvious grace, acquired by different means, but no less complimentary for that.

Ranma and Nabiki were back in Nerima for the christening of Kasumi's newest addition to the Ono clan. It had taken some persuasion to get Ranma to come but as Nabiki had said

"There's no way we're sleeping apart if I can help it"

They had arrived on a helicopter this morning having set out in the middle of the night before. Both were more than a little bit cranky from the ride and the sudden lack of coffee sellers.

"Its freezing out here" said Nabiki. "It wasn't this cold when I left"

"Winter." Ranma said.

"Really, my I must have missed that." Said Nabiki sarcastically. Ranma flinched.

"You want my coat?" he asked.

"No dummy, put your arm around me" Nabiki replied far more warmly.

"Can I get it back later?" he joked

"I'll think about it stud" she teased, cuddling up under his arm. Suddenly Ranma twitched.

"Damn" he whispered

"Arm playing up again?" Nabiki asked genuinely concerned.

"Just old bones" Ranma replied with a smile

"I'm older than you are" Nabiki replied

"Uh-Huh" Ranma grunted with a smile. Nabiki just punched his ribs.

" I am not the one with white hair" she teased reaching up to where a white streak was growing out from his roots near his forehead. A momento of the Queen's mental assault, all those who survived the attack bore the mark.

"Besides you know it won't be for long your new arm is already growing in the tanks, and if you weren't so stubborn then you could have had a robotic one already!"

"Not the same!" Ranma muttered.

**-

* * *

**

From out of the mist loomed the gate of the Tendo-ke. The two lovers reluctantly separated, each looking the other over. They briefly nodded to each other and Ranma opened the gate for Nabiki to enter.

Nabiki pushed the door open and shouted her greeting. Her father hurled himself at her in a flash, tears already streaking behind.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" my daughter has finally come home." The Tendo fountain was in full force. It was just as well Nabiki hadn't had time to take her coat off. Ranma meanwhile stood well back, outside the house, in the gloom. It was from there he spotted his father cheating at the go table.

"Dad. Please." Nabiki said. It was enough to get him to let go but not to stop crying.

"Did you see the boy?" said Genma while moving towards her, having finally finished fixing the table.

"Just this morning" replied Nabiki, taking off her coat. As she stepped aside a roll of mist wafted in through the door and there stood Ranma, with his empty sleeve. The grey light framed him like a revenant.

"Pops," Ranma said in a low voice.

"My Boy- " Genma started only to be interrupted by Ranma suddenly pinning him against a wall.

"I am a little old to be 'boy' these days, and I stopped being yours many years ago." Ranma stated coolly. "Whatever plans you had for me are finished. Do you agree?"

Genma just nodded. Ranma put him down and went back to the door to take off his coat. He briefly apologised to the Tendo patriarch and then removed his shoes and hung up his coat.

"Daddy I am going up to our room. We can catch up after Ranma and I have settled in." She looked at Ranma, who shouldered their bag again and followed her up to her room.

"You can shift the bed out a bit if you need more leg-room" she said, making it very clear where she expected him to sleep tonight. Secretly he was also very grateful she refused to treat him any different despite his loss.

"Uh-huh, he replied," sitting down on the bed, small smile adorning his face. "Now what?"

"Now we make up for all the time lost on the helicopter" she said and seated herself astride his lap. Her eyes were not so much twinkling as flaring and the moment her breath brushed across his face all other thoughts fled.

**-

* * *

**

Downstairs Soun and Genma once more sat across the table from each other. Apparently deep in thought, in fact both were trying very hard to ignore the 'friendly' noises from upstairs.

"Perhaps we ought to reconsider Akane?" Soun suggested slightly timidly, wincing as another giggle came through the ceiling. Genma shook his head emphatically.

"We CAN'T Tendo old buddy," he said sadly. Soun looked up questioningly. "You saw the boy, without me around he's gone soft. The future of the school asks nay demands that we cannot allow that to continue. You have carefully bred Akane and trained her for this very task." Genma had once more assumed his 'champion' pose. "The only way we can secure our legacy, not to mention our retirement, is to ensure that Akane marries Ranma!"

Soun leapt to his feet and joined in the pose.

"Its Operation Bride and Groom!" they cried together. Before swiftly crouching over and hushing each other. They listened in silence until the noises started again and then shook hands.

Soun however was not entirely convinced. "but what about Nabiki? I mean they have well you know…"

"Just makes him a better catch for Akane, now he'll know what to do on his wedding night." Genma said sagely. Soun just nodded.

**-

* * *

**

A little later after the noises had gone away the two were suddenly startled by a shout and a thud. Soun was up and running for his daughter's room immediately, Genma followed as soon as he stopped running the other way.

They burst into the middle daughter's room to see a strange sight. Nabiki was on the floor leaning up on one elbow, wrapped in the bedsheets and staring grumpily at a very confused looking Ranma, who in turn was in a fighting stance on the bed, naked. He also looked very confused.

"Daddy out!" Nabiki commanded grumpily. "And shut that door!" she shouted as her father fled. By now Ranma was coming round.

"Again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Again" she replied grumpily and then more softly, "what was it this time?"

"The others were burying me" Ranma started, sitting back down on the bed. Nabiki rapidly moved to hold him. "I wasn't dead and they thought I was and they were burying me." Nabiki squeezed him to her. "And there were things, things in the dust" he shuddered.

"Hey hero" Nabiki whispered, "you aren't there, you are here, with me." She punctuated her sentence with kisses. "All that's left are a few scars and some bad memories. Okay?"

"Okay Biki," he said and kissed her on the nose. She quickly crossed her eyes and then looked at him in mock reproach. "Call that a kiss?" she demanded. "do it properly soldier!" so he did

"and while we are on the subject you owe me for dumping me on my ass like that!"

"Oh mighty mistress, how can this humble servant gain forgiveness in your divine eyes." Ranma replied teasingly

"Better." Nabiki said through the kisses as the two lay back on the bed.

**-

* * *

**

"Least I don't have to worry about Nodoka thinking he isn't manly enough" muttered Genma as the two lovers started again.

"She might still be pissed aout the arm Genma ol' buddy." Interjected Soun "Oh yeah and the whole not seeing you for sixteen years." Genma slumped deeper.

"You might be right Tendo"

"And I doubt her sword is any less sharp these days." Soun added thoughtfully. Genma just shuddered.

Upstairs the two lovers finally got round to talking just before lunch.

"There is no way its this easy" Ranma said, looking up at the ceiling. Nabiki snuggled in on his good side, absent-mindedly running her nails across his chest.

"Course not, the idiots are probably planning mischief right now." Nabiki said, propping herself up and pulling his face towards her. "The important thing is that whatever damn-fool plan they come up with we face it together."

"Meaning that I ain't to go off half-cocked?" said Ranma quietly, Nabiki just kissed him.

"I was going to give Abi and the others a call, organise something for tonight." Nabiki said sitting up and stretching. Of course the stretch nearly had her dragged back to bed. "Nuh-uh stud, any more of that and I won't be able to walk let alone dance." Ranma put on a fake pout. "Awww" Nabiki mocked and then kissed him. "Now where on earth did you throw my panties?"

"No idea," Ranma said, "you'll just have to go without." He finished with that look in his eyes. Nabiki looked at him, smiled and leant across him to retrieve the wayward thong.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your feng-shui or whatever?" Nabiki admonished, while picking up her bra the other side of the room.

"Nah, can't do too much until I get the graft, it'll just throw me out of whack. Meditation and light exercise is about all I can get away with." Ranma replied, swinging out of bed. Nabiki shook her head at what he described as light exercise and went searching for her trousers.

"Right then, I'll go see Kasumi, you go and do some 'light exercise' and I'll meet you back here in a few hours." Nabiki said while admiring his butt. She found she couldn't resist so she gave it a quick grope before dashing for the furoba dressed only in her yukata.

"OI!" Ranma shouted in mock outrage, running to the door clutching his trousers over his front. He joined her a few moments later, pulling faces every time she reminded him that all he was there for was scrubbing her back.

* * *

Ranma found himself doing a leisurely jog around Nerima's roof tops. Dressed in his traditional red and black civvies he was jumping across the gaps between buildings and flipping over busy streets. It simply did not occur to him that this was particularly unusual, and fortunately this was Nerima so he was at least half right.

Nevertheless it came as somewhat of a surprise to meet someone coming the other way. The figure gradually resolved itself into…. a dustbin in a tutu?Ranma was, to say the least, a little bit confused. Especially when a boy dressed in traditional okonomiyaki garb and wielding a giant spatula came bouncing after the can. He watched the two run around for a while before catching up with the chef.

"excuse me, this may seem like a real dumb question but what did the can do?" Ranma asked, bounding alongside the pursuer.

"Bastard tried to kiss me again" the chef explained, finally stopping. " He just won't take no for an answer and it has been years!"

"Have you told him you're not gay?" Ranma asked trying to hide his amusement. The chef turned to look at him as if he was nuts.

"Oh Tsubaba isn't really a girl he just dresses like that because he thinks I like it" Strangely enough this didn't clear a thing up.

"Riiight" Ranma said. At that moment his empty stomach desided to growl.

"Look how about you come back to mine and grab a bite to eat, I'll lay the whole story on you." The chef said taking pity on this very attractive man.

"Uh I'm sort of attached" explained Ranma, having caught a bit of what was implied "to a girl and everything." He added a bit too quickly.

"Oh well nobody's perfect and ya can't blame me for trying. The offer still stands if you are intrested." The chef said cheerfully. Ranmareached up and tugged his pigtail.

"Well sure, I mean a guy's gotta eat don't he. I am sure Biki won't mind."


	2. Beating brunch

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"So there I was at this all boy's school hiding my girlishness and Tsubaba rumbles me next thing I know he's obsessed and has been hounding me ever since." Ukyo the chef finished her story. They were in her restaurant, with him sitting at the counter eating while she leant on one side of the hatch through.

"So this guy thinks you like trannies cuz you wear less feminine clothes. And that's why he's running around in a Tutu. Okay tat bit I get but what about the trash can?" Ranma asked with a confused smile.

Ukyo couldn't help but smile back "Well every-time I see the perv I twat him with my 'Spats' here so he quickly learnt to stop me seeing him for as long as possible. Somewhere along the line he became quite good at it an now I spend all day watching everything from postboxes to fire hydrants in case they try it on." Ukyo shook her head ruefully, but she hadn't stopped smiling.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're real easy to talk to mister?" Ukyo asked.

"Not that I remember, but hell listening ain't one o' my strongpoints." Ranma replied jokingly. And was rewarded by a big laugh.

"So what brings you to Nerima?" Ukyo asked

"Wha'?" Ranma mimed being deaf

"I said-"

"Wha'?" Ranma interrupted. Ukyo swatted him on the arm, or at least where it should have been.

"Oh jeez sorry man." She said

"Hey no worries. It's kinda nice that you forgot ya know. Nothing bugs me more n' those guys who can't stop worryin' about it." Ranma replied more seriously

"So ya gonna tell me how it happened?" Ukyo asked.

"Nah. I mean I could but I would have ta kill ya" Ranma said, smiling. Ukyo's laugh was cut off when she noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Heavy." She said. Ranma nodded silently.

"So who was this jerk you swore eternal vengeance against?" Ranma asked

"Oh his name was Saotome, the shit ran out on me when I was a kid, stole my dad's business at the same time." Ukyo said. When Ranma didn't say anything she looked up, he had gone still.

"Wass'up bub?" she asked

"Tell me that it wasn't Saotome Genma." Ranma said.

"Nah," she replied " It was his son Ranma." Ukyo said staring at him. "Say you never did tell me your name?" she asked.

"Before I tell you can I just say what-ever happened I'm real sorry." Ranma said, easing his stool back and putting his feet on the ground.

"Your Dad said you were dead." Ukyo said, with a real edge in her voice.

"Only nearly." Ranma replied, moving to get some space. Ukyo in turn picked up her big-ass spatula. "I really don't wanna do this." Ranma said

"Tough, shoulda thought about that a looong time ago." Ukyo said, moving a chair out of her way.

"What about the fixtures?" Ranma said.

"They'll mend, if I were you I would worry about myself. Cuz what I'm gonna do to you don't never mend." Ukyo said assuming a stance.

"Shit" Muttered Ranma. She swung, he dodged, and then they started really fighting. Ranma frantically dodging, bounding off walls and tables, trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve anyone getting hurt. Simply put she was just to good to put down soft and he was handi-capped on top of that.

"Shit" he said again coming up a blank. So he moved in, a quick forarm block to the spatula and a heavy kick to her midsection, that was blocked but gave him enough time for a vicious palm strike to her sternum. Ukyo flew back against the far wall and hit hard. Suddenly Ranma was ducking again as Konatsu's Ninja-to swung at his neck. "Please" he said "I really don't want to do this."

"Like Ukyo-sama said its too late for that now" said the waitress-ninja. Ranma didn't have time for another curse, Konatsu was even fatser and his weapon a lot more dangerous. Ranma got his chance when Konatsu pulled the second blade, Ranma had seen enough of the style to expect it sooner or later. As Konatsu thrust the second blade Ranma grabbed the ninja's other hand. He used the stolen momentum to both move him out of the way of the other blade and turn the boy-girl. With an efficient Aikou-Jitsu wrist-throw he planted his assailant through a table, reversed the arm and punched the shoulder into the ground hard enough to numb it. He Stamped down on the ninja's neck, just hard enough to let him know what happened if he kept pushing.

Of course by now Ukyo was up, she spat some blood out of her mouch and hefted her weapon for round two.

As she turned her neck to stretch it she said "You really shouldn't have come back _Ranchan." _The last word dripped venom. Ranma spun his liberated ninja-to, and kept his foot on Konatsu's neck.

"Look!" he said "There has to be a way to work this out. I really don't want ta kill you two."

"Only one of us can walk outa here sugar" said Ukyo, advancing.

"You take one more step and I am gonna have ta break her neck." Ranma said, increasing the pressure on Konatsu. Ukyo stopped.

"The moment you move I am gonna fillet you!" Ukyo spat

"Damn you!" Ranma swore "If I believe that I have to maim your friend here. I am begging you. Stop!" Ukyo looked at Konatsu's tearing face and back to Ranma. Then she put down her spatula.

"Okay. Truce for now" she said.

"You are gonna have to do better than that," Ranma said, pressing down on Konatsu.

"Okay" Ukyo said through clenched teeth. "I swear I won't attack you while you are in here."

"You won't attack me again, without a formal challenge!" Ranma ordered. Ukyo hesitated only for a second and then nodded. Ranma let out a long sigh, and then helped Konatsu back up, and handed the ninja his blade. The two locked eyes, and then Konatsu wiped his eyes and took the blade before moving over to Ukyo.

"Forgive me Ukyo-sama, I have failed you." He bowed deeply.

"Its okay Kona-chan." Ukyo said with care, lifting the transvestite's chin. "You weren't to know how good he was." She finished with venom.

Ranma stood and watched. "Look I'm real sorry 'bout this, but-"

"But what!" Ukyo demanded "But you didn't leave me penniless in the dust. You didn't break my father's heart. You didn't thow me over like some cheap gaijin whore!"

"Whoa" Ranma said palm outstretched wardingly. "Not as far as I know I sure as hell didn't!"

"Are you or are you not Saotome Ranma, son of Saotome Genma?" Ukyo demanded. When he nodded she spat "'Nuff said!"

"What-ever my waste-of-skin father did, I sure as hell didn't have anything to do with it. I ain't like that!" Ranma asserted.

"Yeah right. Pull the other one its got bells on." Ukyo spat in return.

"Look can we please try and keep this civil?" Ranma sighed. "You tell me Exactly what I am s'posed ta have done an I'll try an tell you my side of the story."

"Fine!" Ukyo spat before reeling off the story of how at eight the two of them were engaged and how her father gave them his Yattai as a dowry. Only for her to be dumped and left behind."

"Shit, I wish I could tell ya it weren't like that, but my dad sure is that kind of asshole." Ranma said, leaning back against a table. "All I can say is I don't remember any of this. A lot of shit has happened over the years and I sure as hell can't remember much from back then." He sighed., "In fat the way I remember it Ucchan was a guy and we were still friends when I left."

"You though I was a guy?" Ukyo asked half doubting and half infuriated.

"Well yeah. I mean ya know how was I to know any different?" Ranma asked defensive and embarrassed at the same time. Ukyo just shook her head.

"All this time, all this pain and you though I was a guy," She lamented. "I am really gonna kill your dad."

"Wanna hand?" Ranma asked trying for a smile.

"You don't got one to spare sugar." Ukyo replied, softening. Ranma smiled larger and she just had to join in "Shit man you sure are a hard guy ta hate."

" What can I say, it's a gift." Ranma said jokingly " and a handy one at that." He added looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he picked up an overturned table. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Shit look what you made me do ta this place," she lamented. "And fuck me if that palm strike still don't hurt," she added rubbing her sternum.

" I really am sorry bout that" Ranma said, wincing, "I pulled it as much as I felt I could." Ukyo looked at him with wide eyes.

"You Pulled it?" she asked "shit, remind me not ta let you get in range when you are serious."

"Hey don't get me wrong" he said "I ain't sayin' you're weak or nothin'. Quite the opposite, I ain't hit nobody I wasn't tryin ta kill that hard since Xian died." Ukyo looked at him askance. "She was a girl I was in love with." He explained.

"Tough chic?" she said, Ranma nodded the affirmative.

"One o' the toughest." He said.

The three of them tidied for a while in silence. Konatsu was trying very hard not to show how hurt his shoulder was and Ukyo had to stop every-so often to rub her chest.

"Shit I am sorry about the arm too misss" Ranma said

"Konatsu" the ninja replied, not at all phased by Ranma assuming he was a girl, but still grumpy over being taken out. "That wasn't your family style." Konatsu stated after another silence.

"Nah, my dad ditched me a few years back and I picked up some more…..useful moves," Ranma explained.

"Join the club," muttered Ukyo. Konatsu just nodded, knowing full well what Ranma meant by useful.

-.

* * *

A little while later they were sat around a table in the newly righted room. Ukyo looked around and said "Coulda been worse." The other two nodded. "Look I don't mean to be rude or nothing sugar but 'Natsu an I have got a business to run, so could ya like.."

"No worries," Ranma said, standing. "look I feel real bad about-" Ukyo interrupted with a hand. "Well about everything" he continued. "Me an Nabiki are goin' out this evening with some friends an I was sorta wonderin' if you wanted ta… oh well never-"

"Sure, sounds good sugar." Ukyo interrupted. "You wanna swing by on your way in?"

"Bout eight?" he asked and she nodded.


	3. Dinner and Dancing

Chapter 3

Ranma went back to the Tendo-ke, still trying to sort things out in his mind. He hardly noticed the heavy balck and luminous yellow coat on the rack. He did however notice that the gorilla girl was back. She was sat at the table in a formal kimono and looked pissed.

"Finally decided to show huh?" she bitched "lets get this farce overwith huh?" Ranma took the hint and sat down opposite. Akane started to pour tea in a very formal manner, using a very traditional looking set.

"So what's with the formality?" he asked sipping the tea.

"Don't you know anything dummy?" Akane said. "This is the family tea set." She said as if that explained everything.

"Uh-huh." He prompted.

"Formal tea ceremony," she continued, as if he was thick as mince.

"Look," he said putting down the tea pot. "I really don't have a clue what this is about! And quite frankly you are starting to piss me off. So either you fess up or I fuck off!" Akane leapt to her feet, righteous indignation shining from her reddening face.

"How dare you?" Akane demanded "First you use family honour to enslave my sister and now you mess up the tea ceremony. I ought to-"

"whoa little girl" Ranma interrupted, leaping to his feet, "I have had a really rough few hours, and now you are moving way to fast." Akane however was not in a talking mood and swung for him

"I don't care if you are a pathetic cripple now, I am gonna pound you flat!" she shouted, pulling her mallet. Ranma had had just about as much of this as he could handle and readied himself to kick her on her ass. Just then Akane tried for an axe kick, forgetting that she was in a Kimono. The dress ripped and she toppled over onto a surprised Ranma. It was of course that moment that everybody else chose to arrive. The fathers came rushing in, complete with hats and victory fans, and Nabiki walked in the door.

"Oh happy day my baby girl's getting married," Shouted Soun.

"You get her boy, show her what you learned from her sister," shouted Genma.

Nabiki stopped and raised an eyebrow, her face darkening.

"shit" whispered Ranma. Akane just blushed furiously.

Then things exploded into motion again. Ranma leapt up, dumping the schitzo girl onto the floor, and turned to Nabiki. "This really isn't what it look like!" he all but shouted.

"So you are saying that you didn't just get engaged to my sister and attempt to screw her on the dining room floor" Nabiki said, burying her amusement under a façade of hurt. Ranma looked like he had been slapped.

"Of course he did," Said Genma.

"That's right son, you're engaged now, go for it" added Soun

"Baka-Hentai!" shouted Akane leaping up from the floor. Ranma stopped her with a quick blow to the forehead, knocking her to the floor stunned. Then he rounded on the fathers.

"I don't know where you get off doing this but shut the fuck up before someone gets hurt!" He turned back to Nabiki, who had to hide her smile. "Anata, I REALLY didn't realise, didn't know-"

"And that's supposed to make it al right?" Nabiki said, having even more difficulty hiding her mirth.

"Biki-chan please," Ranma begged.

"Okay stud but you're gonna have to make it up to me later," she replied finally letting her smile break out. Ranma looked confused for a moment.

"Biiiiki !" he shouted, she turned and ran away, laughing and he quickly followed. The two chased around the garden a bit and ended up with her pinned up against the wall of the shed. "That was mean" he said softly holding her arms, while pressed up against her. She just pouted and wriggled a bit, sending all sorts of nice sensations through him. Then she leant forward and kissed him.

"Gonna spank me?" she teased, turning around in his grasp and sticking out her shapely rear. By now Ranma's mind had all but shut down.

"Uh" he said, feeling her butt pressed into his crotch.

"Where are you hentai?" shouted Akane. Ranma stopped and turned with a sigh. Nabiki pouted

"Just when we were getting to the fun part," she said.

"There you are pervert!" Akane shouted, "Let go of my sister right now!" Nabiki leaned back against him, wrappring his arms around her.

"What if I don't want him to?" she asked.

"Nabiki you don't have to do this anymore, I have saved the family honour. I'll marry the pervert." Akane said as if she was in some really bad drama.

"You think I'm fucking him out of family honour?" Nabiki asked, smiling lustily.

"Of course why else would you give yourself to the crippled hentai?" said Akane. Nabiki reached up and stoked Ranma's face, pulling it in for a kiss. At the same time she efficiently groped his butt. The kiss went on long enough and was passionate enough to make the other girl blush bright red.

"Clear?" Nabiki asked her little sister. And it might have all ended there if Akane hadn't misread Ranma's stunned kiss for a smug one.

"I don't know how you turned my sister into your personal whore but I'm not letting you get away with it." Akane said waving a fist. Ranma looked at Nabiki, who raised an eyebrow, looked at his face for a moment longer then said

"Maybe a little lesson would do her good, on you go."

"Thanks Biki-chan" he said, letting her go and moving towards the other sister.

"Now little girl we are gonna talk about why you don't call my anata names!" he said ominously. Akane gulped, looked behind hr and thought about running. Then she remembered the details and took up a stance.

"Like I'm afraid of you cripple boy!" she sneered. He in turn darted in and swept her legs out. As she fell he gabbed her by the back of the neck and plunged her face-first into the muddy ground. As he stood back she pushed herself to her feet.

"I wasn't ready," she whined around the mud in her mouth.

"Fine, your turn princess," Ranma said, beckoning her with his hand. She rushed him swinging a hard right. Only instead of connecting she found her arm held.

"Very sloppy," Ranma said, twisting the arm so it stuck out perpendicular to her body palm up. "Now ordinarily I would break your arm, here, here and here at the shoulder," he explained painfully flexing her wrist and arm. Then he kicked the side of her leg "break the leg, there and dump you on your ass like this." She found herself looking up at him from the floor, her arm still turned to push her face down from the shoulder. "Course if I had my other arm I could'a broken your neck on the way down, but hey I'm just a cripple, right?"

Akane in, her defence, recgonised that she had been taken down with consummate ease. "You cheated." She whined "That wasn't Matsubeto Kakuto."

"Sis," Nabiki said squatting so she could look Akane in the face. "Its called INDESCRIMINATE grappling. You really can't complain if he uses a simple thow to hand you your ass.

"Flabby ass" Ranma corrected, enjoying himself. Nabiki looked at him sternly.

"Flabby ass," she repeated to Akane. "Now if you have any sense you'll run home to daddy and tell someone who gives a damn." As Ranma let her up and she ran away, Nabiki reached out and grabbed his hand in hers, smiling.

"Flabby ass?" she asked

"Well it is," Ranma said defensively.

"And mine?" Nabiki asked, dropping his hand to reach hers around his neck.

"Purrrfect" Ranma purred, groping said posterior.

-

* * *

Inside Soun was comforting his crying daughter, who in turn was wailing about how Ranma cheated and used dishonourable tactics.

"An I'm sorry" she sobbed "I failed you, and now he's gonna keep doing hentai things to Nabiki, with cheese whiz and everything." Soun just patted her on the back and turned to his friend.

"Not good Saotome." He said

"Nonsense Tendo ol' buddy. We got the two of them engaged didn't we?" Genma said "And its hardly surprising that even crippled he ca beat Akane here-" he suddenly stopped talking the glares he was receiving enough to set off his survival instincts, "when he cheats" he finished lamely. The sobbing girl burst out into full fledged Soun-like fountain.

"What are we going to do now?" Soun asked his friend, patting his girl on the back.

"Simple, Tendo ol' buddy, we wait until he goes out tonight and…." Genma trailed off into whispers.

* * *

-

"Ever wanted to do it in a dojo?" whispered Nabiki as she nuzzled Ranma's neck.

"They aren't gonna give up are they?" he asked.

"No, probably not, but Hey, trust me, those two couldn't organise getting laid in a brothel." Nabiki said stroking his face.

"Look Biki, any chance we can blow this joint?" Ranma said, showing his discomfort.

"Sure, what you got in mind" she asked

"Dunno, how about a love motel and some whipped cream" he joked.

"How about dinner instead?" she asked smiling. He pouted but nodded.

"Okay I guess."

"Right, I'll go get ready, you can change in your old room," she told him. " Hey, no use pulling faces, trust me the wait will do you good."

* * *

Ranma was sitting downstairs waiting for Nabiki, trying hard not to grumble about how long she was taking. He was weaing the dark suit that she had picked out for him, complete with high, Chinese-style collar, and matt dragon details. It was perhaps a little tight for his liking but he had the impression that Nabiki liked it that way.

He heard her door open and close, heard hr heels moving along the landing and all of a sudden there she was coming down the stairs.

She was dressed in a floor length red-burgundy dress, open at the sides all the way to her waist. The neckline plunged to her navel, the back to her hips. It was held together with a heavy golden double belt, a necklace and faith. How it was held in place Ranma had no idea and really couldn't care.

Nabiki saw Ranma's jaw drop and the glazed look to his eyes and smiled her secret smile. Just the effect she was reaching for. She struck a pose just to see if she could make him pass out and was only slightly disappointed when he didn't. He did however stumble when he stood and stammer when he tried to talk. She walked past him, dragging one finger across his chin, and walked to the door.

"Coming stud?" she asked teasingly. He resisted the urge to say anything crude, but only just.

Mesmerised by her swaying rear it was quite some time before he realised they were already outside. She had stopped and was offering her hand. He moved up and she slipped her arm through his.

"You like it then?" she teased

"Uh-HUH!" he agreed emphatically.

"I thought we might go to Creebers," she said, naming one of the most classy restaurants in Tokyo, Ranma just nodded, "spend some of your hard earned money," she added smiling. He didn't even notice.

By the time they reached the restaurant Ranma was starting to come to, every-time he smelt her perfume he lost it but otherwise he was nearly capable of real words. The Maitre-de took one look at the two of them and lost his train of thought. Nabiki just leant one hand on her hip until he came to enough to find them the best seat in the house.

Wine was poured into crystal glasses, food arrived without being ordered and the band played softly throughout. The two of them exchanged sweet nothings and rapidly became the envy of every other patron. Her sweet laughter alone earnt Ranma the jealousy of more than one man. As the final plates were cleared away a woman on the staff came up and presented Nabiki with a large bunch of roses. Ranma signed off on the check without even looking for more than it took to leave a generous tip. As they left more than one set of eyes followed them and the maitre-de bowed deeply. A cab was called for them and they left for the rendezvous with the others.

"Oh shit" Ranma said quietly, Nabiki asked the obvious question with an eyebrow, "I invite Ukyo and Konatsu along and I had completely forgotten, shit."

"Calm down stud" she said. "You have a phone, call them." So he did, Ukyo gave him a hard time about not doing what he promised that was only half-joking but agreed to meet them at the same club.

They were all gathering at a hole in the wall club called "Courageous Heart." It was a friendly, classy place with its own band and large comfy seats. Its clientele were generally smarter Japanese who would go onto a dancing club later.

It took over an hour for the others to assemble, and already Ranma was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. HE was sat on a couch with Nabiki resting up against him, drinking neat bourbon, as was his wont. The others were arrayed around them, Jess with her new boyfriend, Abi with her new girlfriend. The conversation was a bit too girly to interest Ranma so he had found himself drinking more than he had planned. Nabiki on the other hand was having a great time, dinner had been wonderful and showing off was one of her favourite pastimes. The envy on the other girls faces was pure joy, and the way Abi and her 'friend' were sneaking looks at her was combining with the wine and the feel of Ranma's taught torso to really give her a thrill.

When Ukyo and Konatsu arrived they were a study in opposites. Konatsu was all Japanese, a short kimono style dress and matching purse. The transvestite's hair was done up with two elegant pins and, apart from the shortness of the skirt, the boy looked every inch of a gorgeous Japanese lady. Ukyo on the other hand was dressed in tight black trousers and a white shirt, her hair was still done up in a ponytail with a white ribbon but now the girl was wearing makeup and a little jewellery she looked very good, and not at all mannish.

Nabiki turned to Ranma as he called the two girls over. "Stud you seem to have forgotten to mention that they are girls," she admonished, "that sort of thing can get you in real trouble."

Ranma gulped "Uh…."

"Its okay, Nabiki isn't it, only one of us is." Said Ukyo. Nabiki raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at Ukyo's chest.

"Oh no," the chef replied "close but no cigar." As one the group turned to look at Konatsu, disbelief written on their faces. The boy-girl blushed and spread a fan, everyone turned back to Ukyo. "No really," she asserted. "Now what's good to drink here?" the chef asked taking a seat opposite Ranma.

"We were just ordering some more Saki," said Abi, a little too keenly for her companion.

Normal conversation soon resumed, this time including the two newcomers. Soon the whole group was chatting as if they were old friends, much to Ranma's chagrin. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and the moment he left he caught the conversation changing.

"Whoa apart from the arm he looks fantastic," said Jess, thoughtlessly "good enough to eat," she finished, ignoring her boyfriend's glare.

"Real shame bout the arm though," said another friend as if it was a second head.

"Hey," said Ukyo, "Its not his fault he's hurt!" she insisted, "is it?" all eyes turned to Nabiki.

"No," she said, "He's a soldier, lost it doing some very secret stuff outside Japan."

"Ohhhh" said several voices.

"How mysterious," said Abi

"How romantic" said Jess.

"Yeah right," said Jess's boyfriend. For a moment everyone looked at him then they turned away.

"That dress is fantastic" said Jess, in the background Abi's girlfriend nodded, "wish

I had the figure for something like that"

"Dream on" said her boyfriend, nastily.

"If its any consolation it is a bit drafty." Nabiki said quietly to Jess. The girl looked down, sure enough there was no sign of any lines near the other girl's waist.

"Whooo lucky Ranma," she whispered back. Nabiki just smirked.

* * *

Ranma went to the bar on his way back, only to find Ukyo was already there. "Hiya Ranchan," she said, amiably.

"Hiya Ucchan," he replied without thinking. Then he stopped cold, she was staring at him and he was suddenly connecting the dots. "Shit I had forgotten all about that." He said. " They were good times," he added, with a far-away look.

"Yeah, sure were," she said.

* * *

From over at the table Nabiki could see the two of them laughing, and also the way Ukyo was laying it on thick. She quickly checked and made sure that Ranma wasn't intentionally responding. "Cute but clueless," she said to herself.

"You called?" said Jess, moving over to sit next to her. "Soldier boy straying already?"

"Nah," said Nabiki "truth is I don't think he even knows he's doing it." Nabiki replied.

"She knows." Jess said, her voice stern.

"Yup." Nabiki said.

"You want me to rescue him?" jess asked.

"Would you," Nabiki asked.

"In a heartbeat," Jess affirmed half-jokingly about a slightly different subject. Nabiki just smiled. She watched Jess flounce over and drape herself across Ranma, pleading and pouting until he agreed to buy her a drink, and in the process making him turn his back on Ukyo. When she got the drink she led him back to the table by the hand leaving a disappointed Ukyo behind.

Soon afterwards the entire posse moved on to the club. Where the Heart had been cosy and personal, Rokugan was massive, multi-level and teeming. Laser lights warred with sophisticated computer driven theatre gear. Dry ice and bubble sprays added a sense of mystique. Over all this thumped a techno-beat that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. The room bordered on too hot, too many people producing too much heat.

The whole group descended on the dance floor, and let rip. Nabiki, for reasons only known to her and Jess was somewhat more restrained than the others but attracted no fewer admirers. A good few hours later the group drifted over to a wall where they leant drinking bottled water. Jess was in a bad mood because her boyfriend had left early and been talking to Abi's friend ever since. Abi didn't notice because she had been chasing Ukyo all night, who had in turn set Konatsu on her. Ranma of course was oblivious to everything but the way Nabiki's dress was clinging to her and the way her skin was glowing from the exertion. She was leaning up against him, occasionally leaning up for a kiss, and watching the drama unfold.

"You are going to end up hitting him," she said.

"Huh?" asked Ranma not having the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"Ichiro" Nabiki replied, "You know Jess's soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"Care to tell me how…."

"He is going to try something on Abi's friend, who is going to use it as an excuse to steal Abi's attention back. Then Jess will say something that will start him off and he will turn on Jess and then-" Nabiki stopped suddenly as Ranma moved off. He walked over to Abi and took her by the hand. She looked at him askance and he just led her over to her girlfriend. He put the two's hands together and turned to Ichiro. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, but they did not drop each other's hands. Ichiro looked right back at Ranma.

"What do you want Leftie," he said angrily. Ranma just stood there looking at him. Ichiro got uncomfortable and took a swing at the pig-tailed guy in front of him. Ranma swayed to one side, grabbed the arm and twisted it. Ichiro found himself propelled into the wall and held there. As Jess moved to intervene Nabiki stopped her.

"But-" Said Jess

"No, its for the best Jess," Nabiki said sincerely, "You know that he's an ass."

"Yeah, I s'pose so but shit I really wanted to get laid tonight." Said Jess reluctantly, "You don't suppose I could borrow soldier-boy do you?" she joked. BY now Ranma had walked the ex-boyfriend to the door and handed him over to a bouncer.

"Nah," replied a smiling Nabiki, "I sort of have plans myself"

"You never share," Jess said, "I lend you things." The two of them were watching him return.

"Like what?" Nabiki asked

"Uh things?" replied Jess, unconvincingly.

"How about if I set you up with Konatsu?" Nabiki replied.

"Well at least I could borrow that dress," said Jess thoughtfully.


	4. A night and a morning

** Chapter 4**

When the club finally started turning lights on and chucking people out the posse gathered again. As normal some of the drunker ones wanted to go on to another joint but most were just tired and wanting to call it a night. It was Abi who came up with the compromise, everyone could go back to hers again, have some food and maybe a few more drinks. Nabiki looked at Ranma and then back at Abi.

"Sorry babe," I'm taking your chef home. Abi feigned annoyance and the others begged for while but Nabiki was adamant.

So the two groups parted at the door. Nabiki and Ranma joining the queue to catch a taxi. Ranma took one look at Nabiki, one look at the line and said "No way we're waiting, you'll freeze." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"I got my own hunky warmer-upper" she said, snuggling in close. He looked around again and then said, "Grab my neck and hold tight." She obeyed but was doing the eyebrow thing. He Put his good arm under her and lifted. She smiled,

"Sweeping me off my feet?" she asked playfully.

"More like sweeping you up in my arm," he joked back. Then he took a running jump and started bounding up higher and higher.

"MMM" Nabiki purred "you are warrrm." Soon they were at roof height and Ranma started heading homewards.

"Wait," she said. So he did, perched on a security fence on top of a skyscraper. "Wow!" she said looking out over the lights. "That is beautiful."

"Scenery's not bad either." He joked kissing her again. She just giggled. "you wanna go higher?" he asked.

"Where you thinking of stud?" she asked. Then she followed his eyes to the tower. "Oh no, another time, tonight we need a bed."

"Home Jeeves and don't spare the horses." She ordered. So he leapt from building to building carrying Nabiki over the streets of Tokyo, back home.

When the two got home they were both tired and chilled. Nevertheless they were in for still more surprises. Both Fathers were still up and sober. More to the point so was Akane, although she looked more than half asleep.

"Danm" swore Nabiki.

"You can say that again," Ranma agreed.

"Ah son," Soun said, "why don't you come and have a drink with your father and I."

"I am gonna have a bath," Nabiki said with her back to everybody else. "You come up in a few minutes, you can wash my back" she added with a suggestive overtone. Then she was gone. He looked at the father's inviting faces, desperately trying to look innocent. He shook his head and followed her upstairs.

"Thought you were gonna give me a moment?" Nabiki said when he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Pops and your dad were trying to look innocent," he said as if that was reason enough.

"Fair enough," she replied, "You can come in now."

"Wait I just had an idea" Ranma said going into her room, and coming back a few moments later with a handful of candles and a matchbox.

She was standing waiting for him inside. She raised an eyebrow as she saw what he was carrying, "People in paper houses should not light fires," she said.

"Sheesh it was only an idea," Ranma grumbled. She cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"It was a very good one," she whispered, "but one for another night. Tonight we'll make do with the moon and the stars." She kissed him again, and reached behind him to turn the light off.

She undid his shirt and trousers and then stepped away. Then slowly she undid the belt and necklace, her dress fell and the two embraced again.

They spent the next hour cuddling and caressing, with a little one-armed massage thrown in. With only the night sky for company. The only discordant moment was when Akane tried to come in. She was quietly but insistently told to leave by Nabiki.

Afterwards Nabiki led Ranma into hr room and fulfilled what her eyes had been promising all night.

* * *

The next morning things were far from peachy. Both Father's had stayed up attempting to formulate a new plan, and got royally drunk. Akane had rushed around, panicking about being late for work. She burnt her toast, put her coat on backwards and then tripped and fell as she went down the front steps. All the noise was sufficient to wake the two lovers. Nabiki was really feeling he effects of last night's drinking and Ranma was stiff from all the running he had done.

All in all it was not a recipe for friendly faces. Nabiki managed to put on a robe and make it to the furoba and Ranma joined her a while later, via the kitchen.

Nabiki lay in the furo with her head back, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. All of a sudden she sat up, Ranma had just come in, but more importantly, he came bearing coffee. She reached her hands out and he put a steaming mug into them and leapt back. She gave him a ironic smile and greedily inhaled.

"Kitchen's trashed," he said cleaning up on the stool.

"Akane" Nabiki said.

"We could go over to Ucchan's" he said, "ya know see what they got up to without us."

"Uh" Nabiki replied, still in pre coffee mode.

When they got to Ukyo's restaurant they could see the chef and her friend moving about inside but the doors were still closed. Ranma knocked and got no answer so he tried again, and again. Then the doors were yanked open fast.

"Can't You Read?" Shouted Ukyo. "OH its you," she said finally recognising the two sunglass wearing visitors. "Guess you can come in." So they did, they took a seat near the counter and Nabiki immediately slumped down, resting her head on the table top.

"I am really glad to see that I am not the only one," said Ukyo, taking a seat opposite. Konatsu arrived soon afterwards with a pot of coffee and some mugs.

They sat drinking for a few moments in silence then Ukyo got up to make some breakfast.

"So spill it," Nabiki started, "what happened back at Jess'"

"How did you know about that?" demanded Konatsu.

"I meant Abi's" said Nabiki slowly. "But this sounds interesting too.

"Yeah," said Ukyo, "I thought you said you got lost walking home?"

"Like you can criticise" snapped Konatsu. Ukyo shut her mouth fast and blushed a lot.

"Now this seems like quite a story," said Nabiki, "Now are you gonna spill, or do I have to start phoning the others."

"Whoa," Ukyo said, "Its really not that intresting, we had some drinks and played a few cards-"

"Strip Poker" coughed an unsubtle Konatsu

"A few cards," Ukyo continued with a glare, " and then I came home." In the background Nabiki's eyes were twinkling, Ranma noticed and just knew it meant trouble.

The foursome chatted for a while longer then Nabiki announced that she was going to see her sister, kissed Ranma and left.

"That was a little abrupt," said Ukyo. Konatsu nodded, Ranma tried his innocent face, it was no more convincing than his father's.

"What's going on Saotome?" demanded the chef.

"Don't know" said Ranma without meeting her gaze.

"SAOTOME!" Ukyo shouted.

"Okay, Okay," Ranma said, making warding gestures. "I sorta-thnk-that-she's-gonna maybe-go-over-to-Abi's-and-check-out-yer-story" he blurted out in a rush. Ukyo hung her head.

"Shit." She swore, Konatsu just turned away trying not to laugh. "Yeah like she won't ask Jess as well." Ukyo added without looking. Konatsu stopped cold.

"Uh, guys" Ranma started, glad that he was forgotten for the moment. "I am gonna go for a quick run, you know limber up a bit. I'll see ya soon okay?" And then he left, fast.

* * *

Ranma was happily wandering around Nerima, not wanting to return to the Tendo-ke and knowing that Nabiki could reach him on his phone if necessary. So instead he was people watching, happy to be in a city that wasn't being attacked, to see people moving around at their own pace rather than fleeing for their lives.

"Hold Varlet!" came a voice from behind him. He slowly turned, looking for the voice's origin. Standing in front of him was a young man, dressed in full samurai clothing and carrying his own daisho. A quick check confirmed that the handles of the paired blades were both very real looking and well worn. The man's hair was done up in a samurai que and he looked angry.

"Art thee not the vile creature that besets the beauteous tiger that is Tendo Akane," the samurai-wannabe declared. "Name thee-self villain!" commanded the boy taking hold of his katana. As an amused Ranma went to comply he was interrupted. "No, you are right it behoves me to give my own virtuous name first. I am Kuno Tatewaki, heir to the clan and swordsman unrivalled, and I have come to thwart thy vile depredations." And with that the odd man drew his blade and leapt at Ranma. The pigtailed soldier made a quick assessment and didn't move. Indeed the blade stopped inches from his neck.

"Happy?" Ranma said ironically. "Or would you like to posture some more? Its Okay I've got the time if you have," Ranma finished smiling

"Defend thy puny self peasant, lest I strike thee down!" Tatewaki ordered, not moving his blade. Ranma slowly reached up and used one finger to push the back of the blade away.

"Look friend," Ranma started, still amiably, "I really have no idea what you are talking about, do you think you could spout some more, and maybe give me some hint?"

"So thee professes ignorance dost thee, well it shall avail thee naught. The fair Akane has given me an adequate descriptor of both thy vile form and thy heinous crimes." Ranma pulled out a seat from a nearby café table.

"Don't mind me," he said smiling.

"Villain, do you dare not treat my quest with adequate seriousness? Be warned my intent is lethal and my course set. As the heavens above are my witness I shall not rest until I have driven thy vile soul back to the abyss whence it came!"

"Do you want me to put down a hat or something?" asked Ranma, waving a waiter over. "I am sure you might manage to gain a few tokens."

"You dare to suggest that a scion of the house Kuno would accept the charity of peons?" Tatewaki raved, "Very well thee hast taken thine own life in thy hands and it behoves one such as I to end your misbegotten farce of existence. Have at thee varlet!" and with that he lunged at Ranma. Ranma in turn pretended to drop a menu, and reached down and got it, incidentally dodging the strike.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ranma said "would you like some tea too?"

"Tea varlet? How dare you dodge my righteous blade." Tatewaki demanded "Be warned the wrath of heaven is sure and swift!" Then he swung again. This time Ranma had to dodge more obviously.

"Whoa," Ranma said, dodging another strike, "be careful, you could hurt someone with that."

"You dare to mock me?" Tatekwaki spluttered, "Very well then I SHALL SLAY THEE!" An with that tatewaki readied himself and came forwards once more, swinging. "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" he shouted. Ranma dodged, having to move a lot faster than he expected. Behind him he could hear the café being torn up.

"STOP!" he shouted, with his best instructor's voice. Kuno did as he was told. "Damn you," Ranma swore, "Watch out for civvies prick!"

"These peons would be honoured to lose their lives in my holy-" Ranma interrupted him with a quick kick to the nut-job's face. He grabbed the other man's wrist very precisely and twisted while pressing his thumb into a certain nerve bundle. Kuno's sword dropped to the ground and he dropped to his knees. "Pissing around ain't a problem but I ain't gonna let you hurt anybody else."

"Release my righteous hand warlock or I shall smite thee with great vengeance!" shouted Kuno from the floor. Ranma shook his head.

"You just ain't getting this are you?" Ranma sighed. "You don't want to attack me" Ranma said very slowly with an odd echo to his voice. Then he let Kuno go and handed the kendoist his blade. Kuno just looked lost. The waiter chose this moment to reappear with Ranma's tea. Ranma bowed politely took the cup, drank a little and paid the man. Then he left

Kuno was still kneeling, looking much like a shipwrecked sailor adrift alone on a wide sea.


	5. Between the devil and

** Chapter 5**

Ranma was once more wandering, this time in the park, when his phone rang. It was Nabiki.

"Moshi Moshi" he said

"Ohiyo stud." She replied, "Where are you hiding?"

"In the park, a pair of nutbars are having some odd challenge match." Ranma supplied

"Gotta talk to you." She said ominously, "just got off the phone with Jack."

"Back to Atlantis?" Ranma asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I'll meet you at the north gate, in say twenty minutes?" she asked

"Sure." Ranma replied. He turned back to the challenge match, which had now reached its final stages as paperclips flew with wild abandon. The reigning heir of office-fu really "filed" the challenger's "dossier."

"You can take that to the water-fountain and bray mailboy!" the winner gloated. "The corner office is mine for all time!" The office floozy then draped herself over the victor.

"Brenda NOOOOO!" wailed the defeated man his dreams of eminence shattered.

* * *

Ranma was sat on the fence as Nabiki arrived. 

"Coming down Stud?" she asked, "or should I start selling advertisement space." With that she looked down at her cleavage and back at him, eyebrow cocked. Ranma, having been caught out, didn't try to deny it. Instead he just leered again and jumped down.

"I'll pay you later" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"What DO you have in mind" Nabiki said with a wicked look on her face. Then she wrapped a hand around his waist and led him off towards one of the cafes nearby. "Feeling rich" she asked. He faked a groan and pulled his wallet, then handed t to her. She pouted and pushed it back, "aw come on its no fun when you don't struggle."

"Damn thee vile harridan, you shall see me lodged in the pauper's home ere the week is out. Alas I am ruined RUINED I say!" Ranma hammed it up for all he was worth. Nabiki stopped and raised the wallet to her lips thoughtfully.

"Better, but lacks sincerity," she joked "next time more wailing less self-depreciation. And would you care to tell me just where you have been picking up such language?"

"Oh I ran into a guy called Kuno Tatewaki today, you should'a heard some o' the shite he was spouting." Ranma replied.

"You know that he's Kodachi's brother right?" Naiki replied, selecting a seat. Ranma took one opposite and picked up the menu.

"Nah, does explain a few things tho'" he replied.

"What did he want?" Nabiki asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Oh I'm not sure but it seemed to have something to do with your sister. Truth is I wasn't concentrating on what he was saying." Ranma said, smiling as he found the 'meal for four.'

"Sounds a lot like she sicked him on you." Nabiki mused. "We really have to think about doing something about that girl!"

"Want me to 'have a word'" he suggested somewhat reluctantly.

"Nah, leave the little princess to me, I think I have just the thing," Nabiki said with a smile that verged on evil. They ate, drank some tea and chatted about meaningless things they had seen. Then Nabiki stopped.

"They want me to head up the Cydonia Mission." She said, suddenly serious "Jack and the others called earlier said they needed someone they could trust to do the job."

"You are going," said Ranma, it wasn't a question. Nabiki nodded.

"And you are going back to operations the moment you get a new arm." Nabiki said. It was Ranma's turn to nod.

"How long?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know, even with the new Elerium stocks the Mars-shot is not going to be an everyday thing, and you know how often they'll let you stand down once you are running Alpha again." Ranma could hear the emotion in Nabiki's voice, and could see it in her beautiful eyes. He reached out to her, grabbing a hand.

"It doesn't matter" he said, Nabiki immediately bridled.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter Saotome?" she demanded.

"Are you gonna change your mind about me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course not." She insisted, squeezing his hand.

"And you know that I ain't gonna stop lovin' you, right?" he asked more confidently.

"You had better not buster," she said with only mock severity.

"Then it don't really matter does it," he continued, "we'll be apart only in, you know, distance but not in reality… sorta." He was looking so adorably confused that Nabiki just had to kiss him. She curled one hand around the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too, Anata," she whispered. "Now take me home and show me just how much its not gonna matter."

* * *

The two of them spent a pleasant afternoon loafing about in Nabiki's room. With Ranma eventually succumbing to biological programming and falling asleep and Nabiki using his mobile to put the first phase of her plan into action. As she hung up Ranma woke up from his nap and dragged her back to his side. 

"I was doing something Stud," she complained, but only half hartedly. She rolled over to lay the length of his body.

"MMM, warm" she purred, "But I really do have to start getting ready." She extracted herself from his embrace, put on a robe and went for a bath. He was about to follow when his phone rang.

Nabiki was already soaking in the furo when Ranma came in.

"Who was it?" she asked

"Dr Fraser," he replied, "My arm is ready to drain."

"When you going?" she asked

"Tonight, maybe?" he asked

"I had really hoped for more time," she said sadly. He moved over and started rubbing he shoulders, "but hey, if I wanted predictable then I wouldn't be with you. Now get washed and jump in I want my bath pillow."

"Yes Maam" Ranma saluted.

That evening Ranma was standing at the door. He had faced down the father's attempt to browbeat him into staying and packed. The car was waiting and all that remained was to say goodbye, it was proving very difficult indeed. Ranma looked up at Nabiki and she looked back. Slowly she walked into his embrace, and leant her head over to rest their foreheads together.

"Stay alive stud." She whispered.

"And you beautiful." He returned, pulling her in for a kiss. The two of them tried to say in that one kiss all that they could not otherwise. In the background Akane reddened and fled to her room.

"Don't look back" she told him, he nodded.

As the two separated their hands lingered until the last moment Then Ranma turned and was gone, cab taking him away, back to the war.

Nabiki straightened, "If either of you say a single word right now there will be no money for take out food, ever!" she warned the fathers turning and walking up to her room.

The same thought flashed through the pair's 'minds', "Kasumi's child will keep her busy. Akane will have to cook!" They looked at each other and crept out to their shogi board.

At the top of the stairs Akane was waiting for Nabiki. "So are you quite finished kissing my fiancée" she demanded with a mix of sarcasm and anger. Nabiki was momentarily stunned and then furious.

"Akane, you really did not want to say that!" Nabiki said in a voice that could have killed the dinosaurs.

"How dare you!" Demanded Akane, oblivious to the danger she was in. "Ranma belongs to me and he always has. Just because I don't choose to whore myself to him like a rutting animal doesn't –" Nabiki stopped her sister with a raised hand and an arctic glare.

"Akane, shut the fuck up! I will not tell you again!" Nabiki warned. When Akane didn't Nabiki shook her head and stepped into her room, closing the door behind her.

Akane finally stopped and it was then that the sinking feeling hit her, a sudden chill an down her spine

Inside Nabiki dialled a number on her phone, waited and then said two words "Do it!"

Then she hung up, she was not smiling.

* * *

Ranma was flying through the night, only illuminated by a green bulb. In his hand was a letter he had found in the top of his pack, he had read it five times already, it even smelled of her. 

"ETA one minute Sir" Said the co-pilot's voice. Ranma stopped and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused. When he opened his eyes again he put away the letter, once more a warrior.

"Roger Lieutenant." Ranma replied. In his mind he was already working on a new training regimen and reports he would need to read. The rest of Alpha team's survivors would be joining him in a few days, and he would need to get them cross trained for underwater ops. Fortunately they had plenty of experience from space that would stand them in good stead in the odd three-dimensional underwater theatre. Besides that they were all about as hard as anyone who ever lived.

No sooner had Ranma reported his arrival than he was called to the med bay. There Dr Fraser was waiting for him, and behind her was a luminous green tank containing an arm, complete with trailing tendrils of nerves and attached electrodes.

"Ranma I hope you are ready for this," janet Fraser stated, "are you sure you wouldn't rather do this another way?"

Ranma steeled himself and shook his head "It has to be this way. Anything else and I'm gonna learn to regret it."

"Very well, get changed and we'll see you in surgery," she replied reluctantly, "good luck Ranma."

The next few hours were a mess of pain and blood as the newly grafted arm was attached and alien derived techniques used to regenerate the severed nerves. Gowned doctors and nurses seemed to hover around him always carrying a new instrument of torture. An unfortunate side effect of the alien surgery was the need for the subject to be conscious. However at the end of the operation though he had an arm that he could feel and use, and feel it he certainly did.

Within another few hours he was asleep in his own bunk with only a slightly swollen new addition, a very complete scar and an I.V. to show for the pain. JAnet hovered nearbye eager to know how much of a success the operation had been and only a little further off Kodachi could occasionally be seen, hovering vulture like, with her eyes shining.

Being Ranma he was up well before they predicted and excercising the new limb in ways they never expected. "Chesnuts Roasting in an open fire!" he shouted, burning his hand again. Building the am up to the point Ranma needed it was not just a case of muscle density, it if was he could have had that straight from the tank, it required the muscles to be trained, balanced and adjusted. Ranma needed to know exactly what the arm could do and how fast it could be pushed unfortunately there were no shortcuts. This meant that he was having to train most of his waking hours, it all needed updating underwater, new weapons and new formations. And the moment he had it down pat he was passing it on to his team.

They moved wholesale to the Atlantis base and soon were in team drills, working twice as hard as the rookies coming up from below. They were after all far better motivated, harsh experience having shown them the difference between walking off of a mission and being carried was often measured in time spent training.

During the training Ranma managed to send a few letters out to Nabiki, who was still planetside, orchestrating everything she needed for her own mission to Mars. A few hours after she lifted off for orbit Alpha commando launched or their first deep water interception. They were added support to the established number one Atlantis team,

"Major Saotome," the leader of the team started "My name is Sheppard. Its good to finally meet you. Some of what you did topside has found its way down here. Just like to say how glad I am to have a real hero on my team."

"Rough translation" said Ranma, "don't piss in my pool." Sheppard smiled

"I didn't say that" Sheppard continued.

"Didn't need to," Ranma said, "Alpha's just here to get some live experience. Wouldn't expect you to mess with my mission so won't be messing with yours."

"Appreciated." Said Major Sheppard. "Now I'm gonna go over some formations with you. You are not dieing on my watch"

* * *

The team were in the new Nemesis Sub, a modification of the avenger technology. It combined the same attributes of a stealth bomber crossed with a space shuttle, except this vehicle was even more streamlined. It was broader almost ray shaped with upturned wingtips. 

Their Battle suits were also derivatives of what Alpha had used on Mars. They had their own powered buoyancy units, super polymered armour and an onboard mega computer, which in turn included a team crystal for encrypted co-ordination.

Their weapons were once again state of the art, alien art, Sonic Cannons capable of crushing super dense steel at significant range. Their grenades were likewise stolen and specially designed for compressed shockwaves. They had electro-flares and sophisticated fog-grenades. However the item that had first caught Ranma's Attention was the latest permutation of the vibro-blade. It was a small hand weapon capable of chewing through anything that X-Com could manufacture, its charge would only last a few minutes of operation at the outside but when running it had the potential to be devastating.

The alien ship was a full battleship sized vessel, three and a bit floors of menace full of Alien invaders capable of resisting the immense pressures of the ocean floor and fighting through nearly opaque waters with unnerving accuracy. Added to this was the ship's command echelons who were almost universally psychically active and capable of driving battle hardened soldiers into killing panics or even taking control of their actions.

Fortunately this was by no means the first time DS-1 had taken on such opponents and every single one of them had been heavily screened against the day that they would have to face alien attack.

The Sub came to a sudden halt, elerium powered anti gravs hardly disturbing the silty ocean floor. Even before the vehicle halted the back doors were blown wide and team members were flying out to form a perimeter. Ranma's five were the last ones to leave The psi-ops team were the only ones to remain inside.

The team immediately move out, constantly providing cover for their own people, constantly aware, waiting for the first sighting. It came as it usually did in the form of the scream of a sonic weapon and its answer fro the throat of a marine. The response was immediate, answering fire pinning down the odd human-lobster cross. The shot that killed it was fired by the team's top killer, Lieutenant Ford.

Ranma's team had secured the high ground and were moving semi-independently towards the alien ship. Gunny Sergeant Laura Wain, fresh recovered from her own operations was the first to spot the Lobster man who stepped out onto the ship's roof. She didn't waste the time telling anyone just fired a three round burst that nailed the alien once in the arm and once in the face. At the pressures the team were operating in the creature's face imploded leaving nothing but discoloured water.

Below them the Deep Sea Team continued with their combat sweep, leaving two agents to cover the ship doors. They were moving carefully and killing aliens with all the efficiency of the professionals they were mant to be.

"They're not breaching cuz they're short-handed" said Lieutenant Porter. Rana grunted in affirmation.

"Breaching drill, topside I've got point." He waved his left arm and they fell in behind.

"Crap!" swore Sheppard, "Major, don't do this!"

"Message received and understood" replied Ranma, crouched ready to go through the door. The Gunny blew the locks and the Alphas sprang into action. Ranma uncoiling through the doorway, firing at the likely danger positions, the others giving him a second to clear the doorway. Two Aliens fired in response, even their accuracy was no match for Ranma's quicksilver reactions. He dodged the deadly waveforms and managed to tag one of the invaders in response. Porter and Laura were in through the door heatbeats later, nailing both Aliens in short order. No more commands were needed, the five agents moving as one to clear the top deck. Two more aliens were found and neutralised, neither one getting a shot off. When the aliens superior vision was taken out of account the superior tactics of the agents left little room for resistance. Already however the Alien commanders were reaching out for the agents' minds. They never stood a hope in hell.

Ranma and his team breached into the command bay, sonic death their only herald. All around the room aliens were suddenly plucked off their feet and thrown down. As quickly as the assault began it was over, apart from the pings and pips of machinery all was quiet. Agents moved around the room firing into bodies, ensuring no alien would rise again. Ranma held the centre of the room, still alert, looking for the hidden danger.

Suddenly it was there, from a dark recess of the bay, from behind a bundle of cables rushed an unidentified beast. It looked like beaked brain with a host of barbed tentacles hanging from its underside. As it reached for Sergeant Martin it fired off a psychic scream, unable to accept its inability to affect these warriors. Martin. Threw himself backwards using his weapon as a club to fend off the attack. Ranma on the other hand, palmed the vibro-balde and leapt across the room. His fist drove deep into the creature's brain stem. The return swing tore a chunk out of what he hoped would be the medulla section. The creature fell rapidly, gore leaking from the fist sized hole.

"Gunny, medkit, save it," he ordered. "All others, full sweep this one should not have been missed!"

There were no more and within minutes the whole strike force was reassembled for transport back to their base. As they loaded up Sheppard stopped Ranma,

"I seem to remember something about not pissing."

"What can I say," Ranma responded with a cheeky grin, "I'm an asshole." Sheppard just shook his head and went through the stand-down procedure with the strike force.

"I didn't say that."


	6. Hidden depths

** Chapter 6**

"Colonel Sumner," Sheppard started, "We Have to talk about Saotome!"  
"What's the problem marine?" The colonel replied warily.  
"He and his team went off mission, they could have blown he whole deal!" Sheppard replied. "No offense but the guy is a problem."  
"Have you reviewed Alpha's mission logs?" Sumner asked.  
"No," Sheppard admitted.  
"Do it, and then come back and report properly Marine," Sumner replied, "Good to see though."  
"What" asked Sheppard.  
"Not so long ago you were the problem. Dismissed."

Sheppard grumbled all the way to the debrief office, muttering to himself as he went. Along the way he ran into Lieutenant Ford. "What's the matter boss?" the younger man asked, falling into step.  
"Tell me the truth, was I ever a problem on missions?" Sheppard asked, with special inflection on the word problem.  
"Well Sir, I mean, I don't want to say anything but.." Ford started through a smile, " we did sorta have to watch you when we started. Orders ain't exactly your strong point."  
"You too," Sheppard said "jeez a man can really tell who his friends are."  
"So where you off to Sir?" Ford asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Watch Alpha's mission tapes, Sumner's orders."  
"Mind if I tag along Sir?" Ford enthused, "those guys are really meant to be something"  
"Tell me about it," Sheppard said still grumpy, but he didn't stop the Lieutenant.

Half an hour later the two of them were sitting in the mostly dark briefing room trying to digest what they had seen.  
"How the hell does he do that?" Sheppard said aloud.  
"That's fast!" Ford replied. "NO wonder they chose him to lead the Mars mission! Whoooo."  
"I mean nobody can go that fast in a suit, and where the hell were the orders?" Sheppard said "He gave like three orders the entire mission, what sort of way to run things is that."  
"Uh shit-hot Sir?" Ford suggested. "No offence but if we were all that good we wouldn't be worrying about their counter attack."  
"You don't know anything about that remember." Sheppard warned.  
"Yes Sir, don't know anything SIR!" Ford overcompensated.  
"Where are they now?" Sheppard said.  
"Think they are back in he Gym Sir." Ford replied. "You should see some of the er…. I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat."

Sheppard stalked over to the gym, indeed inside were the remains of Alpha commando, defying orders and training again. They were in pt gear and running through a very advanced kata and showing real skill at its performance. This was no dance however, each move was clean, efficient and came to sudden halts where the imaginary opponents came to their own ends.

"Major can I have a word with you?" Sheppard called out, slowly registering the numerous scars that crossed the Alphas' bodies. Ranma, when he walked over, was no different, a clean scarlet scar could be seen running around his shoulder joint."What can I do for you" Ranma asked, snatching a towel from the rack near the door.  
"I want to talk about what you're doing here," Sheppard asked.  
"Pull up a pew," Ranma invited, sitting astride a bench. Sheppard pulled one over and sat opposite. "Wait let me guess, you think I am here to steal your team?"  
"The thought had crossed my mind. Its no secret that you were involved with Captain Tendo or that you've got some friends in high places."  
"My involvement with Tendo-san really is not open for discussion right now. As for friends in high places, I have a lot less than you think. Jack has always been my first contact with the top brass, and that's the way I like it." Ranma replied, towelling his neck and face.  
"Jack being General O'Neil right?" Sheppard checked.  
"That's the one." Ranma agreed, "Same one that convinced you to volunteer for this jig." Sheppard nodded. "Look John," Ranma continued "I really don't want your team. I am looking for a command but it ain't yours."  
"What then?" Sheppard asked.  
"I am building Alpha back up. We still have enough surface interceptions and combat seeps to do that we can be fully occupied top-side." Ranma informed.  
"So why all the sub-aqua?" Sheppard asked  
"In case," Ranma supplied.  
"What?" Sheppard asked already realising that he wasn't going to like the answer.  
"In case the deep sea teams ain't alive to do their job." Ranma said very seriously.  
"I egt the feeling I ought to know something?" Sheppard asked.  
"Maybe, but this really ain't the place to talk about it." Ranma supplied.  
"Where?"  
"Armoury twenty three hundred." Ranma replied, while at the same time drawing a torpedo on the bench, before standing back up and barking out some more orders to his victims/ commandos.

That night Sheppard left the welcoming arms of his second in command, Captain Taylor, and started to dress.  
"John?" she asked, raising her olive coloured naked body up onto one elbow. "Where are you going?"  
"Shh," he replied, leaning over and kissing her, "secret stuff."  
"Stop right there marine," she ordered, "I'll put something on."  
"Its meant to be a secret!" John whispered back pushing her into the bed. She grabbed his writ and twisted, looking him straight in the eyes. "And I would be more than happy to have you along." He finished.  
The two of them dressed in their overalls and crept through the base. After the first corner Taylor took the lead, having already had to stop John giving them away twice.  
They arrived at the Main Hangar's weapons locker within minutes of leaving his room. Taylor quickly spotted that one of the bay crew was chatting with the Alpha Gunnery Sergeant, and they just happened to be near the small arms rack.  
The two of them waited their moment from behind a torpedo loading rack and then quickly moved into the locker.  
There was nobody inside.

Just as Sheppard was about to say something the door opened and Ranma slipped in. He looked at Taylor for a moment and seemed to come to a decision. "You trust her I trust her," he said. Sheppard nodded. "I am afraid things may be worse than I thought.""What do you mean?" Taylor asked, "Is something going on?"  
"Yeah?" said John  
"Yes something is going on, something big." Ranma said quietly. "You know that these aliens are from an older apttern than the ones we met top-side." The other two nodded, "well their control mechanism is older too." Now the pair looked puzzled. "Top-side the aliens were all more or less run by the mother brain, a little corner of their minds kept specially for her. Well this older lot don't have that."  
"That's why they can keep going when all the others have stopped." Deduced Sheppard. Ranma nodded.  
"The eggheads have called this new-old control 'molecular control' cuz it works on a more chemical level. Most of their commanders are just as psychically capable as their space cousins but they also can do this other thing. Small boxes are inserted into their troops allowing the control aliens to run the way they react to any given stimulus-thing."  
"All very interesting but, dare I say it, not our problem." Said Sheppard.  
"That's where you're wrong," Ranma disagreed, "Up on Cydonia the eggheads have discovered some old files. Seems that this Molecular control works pretty well by remote too, and they have been picking up some stray signals."  
"So?" asked Sheppard  
"So they are already using this to control important people." Deduced Taylor.  
"I'm afraid its worse than that, we are fairly sure that they have got to at least one person in the X-Com command." Ranma informed them  
"How is it that you've heard all this?" asked Sheppard.  
"What you don't know you can't tell, sorry." Said Ranma.  
"Who?" said Taylor.  
"I don't know," replied Ranma regretfully.  
"Perhaps there is something you ought to know too." Said Taylor looking to Sheppard. Major Sheppard nodded  
"A couple of weeks back we bust a base wide open. Thing was there were a couple of Africans there, caught just a few days before. Thing was they managed to see somethings while they were being questioned." Sheppard said. "The Aliens had a big viewscreen. The prisoners saw pictures from a vast complex, with rank after rank of sleep tubes each one containing sleeping soldier forms. Even as they watched they could see tubes draining and aliens arming."  
"In other words there is something else out there and its on its way." Ranma reasoned. The other two nodded.  
"We passed the info up the line and are just waiting to hear back," Sheppard added.  
"We may have to be a little more um pro-active than that." Said Ranma.  
"Are you thinking of that brain you brought in?" Taylor asked. Ranma nodded.  
"I'll talk to Mackay," Sheppard stated, but looked to Ranma for approval. He paused a moment and then nodded.  
"We are gonna need a psi," Ranma said. "Any ideas?" he asked.  
"Me," said Taylor "I'm trained" she explained. "when?"  
"No time like the present, said Ranma, "I'll rally my team. You get your man. RV at holding cell one."

Four minutes later the three of them, plus a very out of sorts Dr. Mackay were standing outside the Alien containment cell containing the tentacled alien. The ensign unlocking the door did not seem very happy about it but was doing what he was told. By the door Lieutenant Porter was prepared to run interference, the gunny was one step further along, watching the corridor outside.  
"John and I run the talking, you do the mind-fuck." Ranma said as the ensign went back to his chair. The other two nodded. Then he turned to Mackay, "you got theegg-head shit?"  
"Egg-head shit?" he asked, "do you have any idea how sophisticated-"  
"No I don't, and right now I really don't care," Ranma replied forcefully, "just do your fucking job and we all may get away with this."  
They moved into the room and started the interrogation, Sheppard trying to keep it focused on him, Mackay giving the updates from the medical scanner and Ranma applying 'focussed force.'" Together they managed to make it realise what they were doing while not being able to focus on resisting their efforts. It was not a pretty procedure, several times the creature vomited up the contents of its innards. Taylor raided its mind, tearing through it with as much mental violence as the others were using physical. The interrogation went on for a long time.  
"Alpha one, code red." Said Gunny over the coms.  
"We have to go now!" Ranma said, grabbing Mackay by the arm. Taylor held up one hand.  
"Shit." Ranma swore, then into the coms, "Alpha Five stall," he ordered.  
"Roger" Laura replied. The team went back to their tasks with a real urgency.  
"Got it." Taylor said.

"Bombshell!" Ranma ordered and everyone hustled out. He was the last to leave, but stopped at the door. He turned to the ensign, "Sorry mate, but you'll thank me later" then he clocked him, knocking the guy flat.  
Remarkably everyone got clean away. They were all back in their quarters and no alarm was raised. It seemed they had got away with it.

At breakfast the next morning they pointedly didn't gather together, leaving it for a more private time. Which is why when they came for Ranma he was alone. He had just left the mess deck when two suited marines stepped out and levelled rifles.  
"Sir, we have been ordered to take you into custody!" the one on the left supplied.  
"This is not a good idea" said Ranma.  
"Sir, we have been authorised to use lethal force," explained the second, it was clear from his voice that he would rather be anywhere but where he was.  
"What's the charge?" Ranma asked.  
"They say you're under mental influence Sir. Please stand down." Ranma raised his hands.  
"Do I get a phone call?" he asked.  
"You tell me who you want to call and I will make sure they get the message said the second guard.  
"Call General O'Neil tell him the score. He'll do the rest."  
"Yes sir." The guard replied. Then they marched him to the brig.


	7. Big day outing

** Chapter 7**

Akane arrived at Traffic control Nerima, she note with a certain amount of smug satisfaction that she was in before the rest of her team. She made sure that her boss was well aware of this and then went to the locker room to change. Inside her locker was a package addressed to her.

She opened it inside was a letter, some keys and some clothing. The letter was addressed to her. Shre opened it and read it with a growing smile. She had been specially selected to model the newest prototype of the traffic uniform. It was specially designed for her and her new special assignment. Not even the other members of her team would be included. It also gave her directions to the new assignment and a tough deadline to reach it. She was to model the new uniform for service woman's conference in less than an hour.

With no time to change she grabbed the package and ran out of the door. The fob on the keys led her to one of the department vehicles which she leapt in and started up. She was gratified to see so many of her co-workers waving her off as she pulled out. She was two locks away before she remembered that she didn't have a licence, having failed the last seven tests because the instructors either hated her or were perverts. She dismissed the idea of going back, they wouldn't have given her keys if they didn't want her to drive, besides she could drive perfectly well.

Three blocks later she had ht three cars and one pedal-cab, idiots who shouldn't have been let out on the roads. Just before the conference centre she parked the car next to a lamppost, a friendly cop stopped her only to try and get fresh, she hit him with he handy mallet, kissed it and put it away again. Then she grabbed the package from the front seat and left the steaming wreck bent around the post as it was to walk the last bit.

At the door she announced herself and told an usher that she was here to model for the big show and was shown to some dressing rooms. It was then that she finally unwrapped the clothes properly. They were evealing in the exreme, cut away panels all over them and what material there was was made of very thin stretchy pvc. For a moment she wondered if this was all some big hentai plot, then there was a knock on he door. She whirled ready to beat on the pervert, only it turned out to be a young innocent looking blonde, in a doctor's coat, who seemed just as surprised to see her.

"Oh!" said the girl covering her mouth with a dainty hand, "who are you?"

"My name is officer Tendo Akane," the princes declared, "I was sent here on special assignment." This last bit made the other girl's eyes widen. "Unfortunately some hentai freak gave me the wrong uniform" Akane finished indicating the dress an stilettos. The other girl moved over and picked up the dress, colouring slightly as it unfolded.

"Oh my," the blonde said, "It would take a very beautiful woman t wear a dress like this." She turned to hold it up in front of herself "I could never, but maybe" she moved and held it up in front of Akane "Yes, you could."

"Me?" said Akane with false modesty, not noticing the twinkle in the blonde's eyes.

"You are very beautiful Tendo-sama" said the blonde, "there may be nobody else in Nerima who could wear that dress as well as you." Again Akane blushed, looking down at her feet, and because she did she missed the blonde licking her lips.

"Well, you might be right" Akane said, "but what if some pervert gets the wrong idea?

"The conference is all girls," said the blonde "no dirty man would ever see you. Trust me." And flattered by the girl's praise Akane did. So she changed into the outfit, little realising how much more revealing it became when stretched, and then allowed herself to be led to the catwalk. She adored all the envious looks she was getting from the other models all of whom were wearing uniforms of some sort.

The blonde ushered her out onto the stage and so she strode out into the limelight, the blonde following behind. From the speakers came a leering female voice,

"And here is the star of our show Yuri and her latest squeeze, officer Tendo Akane. Give them a big round of applause."

Akane froze and looked around, she was in a massive auditorium, full of baying, hooting women; worse there written on a banner were the words "Lesbian Service Women's Fetish Parade." Akane's mouth dropped open just in time to receive an open mouth kiss, complete with exploring tongue. She froze, her world contracting down to the feeling in her mouth. Then the moment passed, the blonde was curtsying still holding her hand and the crowd was roaring their names. Akane fled running out into the car park.

When she got there there were several police cars, a helicopter and two camera vans. From a loud hailer came her boss's voice "Officer Akane you must come quietly. Stop your rampage, what ever is wrong we can fix it. You need help." Akane stopped confused.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted "You did this to me! You're after me too!" The police officers started to move up. "Its not my fault this is all some Hentai scheme probably made up by RANMA!" she drew her mallet for emphasis

"Tendo, put the weapon down and come quietly!" said the loudhailer. Akane waved her hammer harder. From behind her came a flood of kinky-uniformed lesbians.

"Leave our Akane alone!" they were screaming. And from there it was all downhill.

By the time they got her to the police station the papers already had interviews from the moonstruck Yuri and several others. A news channel had footage of her in handcuffs being kissed by another conference goer. Another channel had her screaming that she liked being handcuffed. One tabloid was already writing up the story of how forbidden love had forced her to steal a car and drive to her lover's side and resist arrest for long enough to declare their love to the world. They already had one girl willing to go on record about how Akane and her had been having a torrid affair for years.

Her boss had a different spin on things, citing a paranoid mentality, possibly spawned by her own failure to return the young lesbian's advances. She also made a note to investigate Akane's past, the outfit hinted at a possible history of prostitution.

In jail Akane was backed into a corner, her fellow cell mates had VERY hungry looks on their faces.

* * *

As the news broke the fathers were sitting at the shogi table.

"That explains a lot" said the apnda's sign.

"Waaaaaah my daughter's a rug-muncher" wailed Soun.

* * *

High in Cydonia base Nabiki watched the news break over the internet. She smiled and whispered "I see you liked my present little sister. You must be having a great day. I bet you can hardly wait for the next course." Then she turned back to the never-ending business of running mankind's first extra-terrestrial base.

* * *

Elsewhere, at X-Com HQ Okinawa, Jack O'Neil got a call. "You've arrested WHO?" he demanded incredulously, "for WHAT?" his left hand was reaching for a pad. "What's the number there?" As soon as he hung up he shouted for Drew, the guard from the corridor, and told him to get Dr Jackson.

"Nabiki's gonna be pissed!" he said sitting down with a shudder.

"You got that right!" said Daniel Jackson, from the doorway, "I was on my way here anyway," he explained.

"What's the number for Colonel Sumner?" Jack asked.

"Just ask the operator" Daniel said, "what are you going to do?"

"Order him to let Ranma out" Jack replied evenly, picking up the phone.

"Might that not be a little premature?" Daniel inquired. Jack stopped and looked at him.

"No, I don't think so," Jack said slowly, "Ranma's in jail and I get him out. That's why I'm the boss."

"But," said Daniel, putting his hand on the phone, "what if he really has done what they said?"

"Ranma, turned? Yeah right" Jack said, "that would be like saying you advised nukes."

"Okay," Daniel continued, "lets look at his another way. We both know that Ranma won't have got caught unless he was onto something, so what if stirring it up gets the people helping him into trouble. Or they decide they have to shut hi up before he gets out?"

"What's the point of being boss unless you can spring your mates?" Jack said with irony. "So what do you suggest?"

"Kodachi." Daniel said simply

"What about her?" Jack asked, starting to get annoyed.

"We send her down to run a psych profile," Daniel continued.

"Okay, I'll bite, why her?" Jack said.

"Because she's insane" Said Daniel.

"Daniel, either you start making more sense or I'm going to get mad," Jack said.

"Nobody is going to suspect her of anything weird. Okay correct that, nobody is going to suspect that we sent her." Daniel supplied. "And she is fairly 'adaptable' if he needs help."

"He's been arrested and they are going to ship him to Tartarus camp." Jack replied, "That to me sounds like he needs help. Besides do you want to tell Nabiki that we didn't spring Ranma?"

"No thank you," Daniel shuddered.

"So we spring him" Jack said, and as Daniel started to talk "but first we send in the crazy Doctor."


	8. In the belly of the beast

Chapter 8, Tarterus.

Deep within the Saharan desert sits an old French foreign legion fort. In all directions there is only sand and slow death. The fort itself has been restored, breeze blocks and barbed wire replacing sandstone, but the vultures remained the same. The secret of the fort lay far beneath the surface; long ago a local tribe had discovered an underground cavern, carved out by water over the preceding centuries. The tribe had used the water for a well and the cavern for a sacred shrine. When the French came the water and the cavern remained but the tribe that guarded the sacred site were destroyed. The French had long since left, and the secret lay forgotten for still more decades. Then men had returned. Early on in the efforts against the alien menace X-Com top brass decided they needed a place to store people who had become in-expedient. Anyone the aliens got to, anyone who dug into places they were not allowed to see anyone who tried to go public on the force's dirty secrets; soon found themselves removed to this Saharan Hellhole.

Among the latest group of inmates was one given the identity 9901 2507. He was Asiatic in origin and extremely well built. When he was brought in by helicopter he was obviously drugged and wore only a grey coverall with all its insignia removed. The hand over happened as fast as possible, the midday heat and blown sand precluding any other approach. The Turkish Governor paid the new prisoners little attention, instead hurrying back inside quickly flicking through the dossier the masked guards provided. The trio of prisoners were thrown down onto the floor in an untidy heap. "Two psi's" he said in Turkish to one of the huge truncheon wielding men standing over the trio. He called for the doctor who arrived bearing a large black bag. "The slant and the chick" the governor informed him. The scurrying weasely man searched in his bag for a moment and then pulled out a large syringe. He sucked in his breath through his teeth and injected the indicated prisoners with a purplish liquid. Then the doctor scurried back to his office left the prisoners to the tender mercies of the guards. "Cells one-oh-one to one-oh-three." The governor added and spat on the floor before leaving back to his air-conditioned office and internet porn.

The guards lifted the three up, kicking and punching to get their points across to the drug slowed prisoners' minds. They descended into the darkness below the ground and the temperature dropped abruptly. The cells were individual and recessed into the living rock. They measured little more than four feet high by five feet square, the front side of which was made out of metal bars, carved jagged to discourage tampering. Before our trio were thrown into their cells they were fitted with electrified collars. They would be monitored constantly by computer and 'discouraged' should their heart or breathing rates rise above certain levels or should the wearer tamper with them in any way. The one thing none of the setup was designed to prevent was suicide, the builders had always felt that suicide fell into the remit of 'problem reduction.'

Ranma's mind struggled up from a pit of cloying darkness. His first impression was that he was back in the sleeper tanks on the Mars mission, everything was blurry and every movement seemed to be a syrupy struggle. He tried to speak only to hear little more than distant mumbling. After what seemed like hours and several tries he pulled his legs up under him and managed to slump into an approximate lotus. The effort was too much however and he soon fell back into the cloying pool of darkness.

Ranma tuned back in again some indeterminate time later and began a cycle, he would force his mind to focus for as long as it could and then fight back the encroaching darkness until his eventual collapse. In one brief moment of lucidity he briefly said a quiet thank-you to Kodachi, whose tender care had taught him the very same skills he was now putting into effect.

Ranma was sat up against his wall, eyes closed and breathing steady. For the first time since they came for him in Atlantis base's brig he was aware of his own surroundings, aware of the darkness, aware of his own smell, and that of the pool of excrement he was sitting in. There was a constant pain from his arm where an IV needle protruded. He could also hear the mumbled spoken leakage of the drug-induced dreams of his neighbours. Then the doctor came and before he could work his body up enough to resist the weasel put him back into the darkness. This time there were dreams, nightmares of gore and teeth, of dying comrades and crawling horrors. Ranma's cycle started again, but this time he was more careful, careful to hide any physical signs of his awakening state.

So there sat Ranma alone in the darkness. He had control of his body, weakened as it was by the drugs and lack of food, and more importantly had control of his mind. Knowing that failure would mean another dosing he took a risk, he pushed for the Zen-shin, delving deep into himself for that perfect emptiness. All his experience, all his practice and he was nearly beaten by a sudden resurgence of the drug's effects. In the end though Ranma had never lost when it counted and this was no different.

Ranma's mind cleared, his consciousness expanded, with the absence of self came that perfect awareness that was the true secret of Zen-shin.

To his left he could sense the presence of another person, from the bile-ridden smell that surrounded them and the ragged vital signs, who ever they were they were not in good shape. The other side was more promising, it did not take Ranma long in his heightened state to recognise the second prisoner as Gunny Laura. She was still deep in he effects of the drug and a slight catch in her breathing implied physical trauma as well. All in all things were not good.

Ranma did the only thing he could, he waited, slowly he ran through stretch after stretch, working the warmth back into his limbs. Carefully he fought an internal war against his sore muscles, made them feel again made them strong, and drove out the poison. Inside he was working as hard as he could at making some plan to get the hell out of this pit. Time ticked by.

The doctor arrived, Ranma was once more slumped down in his own filth, he had waited patiently while the doctor had administered what might well turn out to be a lethal dose to Ranma's left neighbour. Even as the doctor opened the cell Ranma's mind was coming into harsh focus. As he once more dropped into the null-mind he could feel the stink of the man's thoughts. Ranma's psychic ability was distinctly limited, he had gone through the training but could never manager the complexity that psi-ops demanded, even his ability to contact other minds was below par. Fortunately the Doctor was about to remove two of the largest obstacles to Ranma's attack. Firstly he took hold of Ranma's arm, eliminating distance, and secondly he let his mind wander. Ranma's carefully prepared attack did exactly what the doctor wanted, it convinced him that he had already finished this part of his rounds and managed to blank his mind long enough for Ranma to move him out of the door and pull it to.

Again Ranma waited, giving the doctor time to ascend back to the fort, and then he made his move, he slipped out into the cavernous black that was the prison system and hurtled around as fast as he could he got far enough to see that the only realistic way out was up the well shaft and into the welcoming arms of the guards, the absolute darkness that dominated the rest of the prison was too much of an obstacle. Then the pain started, the computer had detected his movement and was administering 'correction.' Ranma ran full tilt back towards his cell, but fell just before he got there. Twitching he fell against the cell next to him and fell just beyond its door. The collar kept up a what it calculated to be debilitating level waiting for the guards to come down and replace the man in his cell.

The guards approached, laughing as they came, behind them came the weasel doctor. The guards swung a couple of blows into Ranma's prostrate form, one kick lifting him clear of the floor. They got no response so the first of them deactivated his collar. Suddenly the cell door was pushed wide, banging into the doctor, the guards whirled around to face the new threat. In doing so they missed Ranma's eyes snapping open. He reached up and grabbed each of them by their genitals and then leapt to his feet. They hit the ground face first, with a wet squishy noise. The doctor was up and trying to run but a thrown baton caught him in the middle of the back, leaving him winded and writhing in pain.

Ranma snatched up the deactivator and ran to Gunny Laura's cell. He quickly stopped the current coursing through her body. "Gunny?" he asked

"Uhhhm erright" she replied, but her eyes were unfocussed and for all her efforts she couldn't get her legs to work. He dragged her into the corridor and moved to the doctor, dragging his gasping form back to the group. Holding the doctor by the back of his head he attracted the man's attention by slapping him across the face. The doctor started babbling and Ranma slapped him again to shut him up. Then he pointed the doctor's face at the gunny and back to the doctor's bag. He started soring through the substances inside, holding them up to the doctor waiting for an affirmative. The doctor seemed to get the idea and reached out for one bottle. Ranma handed him a syringe and pointed him at Laura. The doctor moved over and then stopped turning to Ranma with an evaluating look. Ranma picked up a guard and, still looking into the doctor's face, calmly snapped the man's arm, bending it back round double. Then he flicked the blood onto the doctor who made his mind up fast and administered the antidote as Ranma wanted. Then he turned back to Ranma only to have his world eclipsed by a palm strike that rushed his nose and drove him into painless unconsciousness.

"Gunny, any better?" Ranma asked "Cuz we have to move NOW!" Despite the fact that the fellow Alpha's eyes were still unfocussed she forced herself to stand on wobbly legs and took her first step unaided. Ranma quickly moved in, throwing her over his shoulder and running for the lift. "Hang on!" he told her as he climbed onto the cable and raced up it. The lift would be full of countermeasures and he did not have the time to make it safe. He let his legs do all the work knowing that he would need everything his arms had when he reached the top.

Below them the lift started. Someone had worked out where they were headed and was going to use the weight of the cage to knock them off the wire. "Shit" swore Ranma who had been hoping for more time. Then things got worse, the collars started up again. The gunny screamed and almost squeezed the life out of Ranma rather that obey the impulse to let go. He looked down into the darkness and tried to judge the lift's rate of ascent. "This is going to suck" he said and transferred their weight to his arms. He bent his legs and curled his back just a little.

The lift hit with all the force of a tram. Ranma did everything right, curling with the impact, shedding momentum as fast as he could, but still the pain was immense. If he hadn't been in such good shape, he could easily have been crippled, instead he merely lost the feeling in his legs and broke a rib when he fell sideways onto a strut of the lift. Behind him Laura hit less hard but less well prepared. All her breath was knocked out of her and her left arm speared into the roof, damaging it from wrist to shoulder. The two of them lay there trying to gain their breath back through the haze of pain.

"Gunny gonna blank you" Ranma said through gritted teeth. She nodded and moved so he could touch her head. Ranma quickly struck a nerve cluster at the back of her neck and stunned her. Then he forced his own mind into focus and his rebellious body into control.

The lift came to an abrupt stop in the armoured room at the top. Neither commando moved. After a little while the heavy steel door cracked open and two guards moved in toting sub-machine guns.

"You sure they're out" one called over his shoulder.

"Yes computer says they are in deep. Get e chained and we'll get em back in their cages. And hurry the fuck up maggot! Our men are bleeding to death down there!" came a voice from beyond the door. The two men moved forwards, failing to cover each other. As they got closer they could see the warning lights lit on the collars.

"They're live!" said one guard. "we can't touch 'em till you switch the juice off."

"Okay" said the voice, "try now" and indeed the lights were off.

Both guards reached down for the prisoners. Ranma uncoiled, one foot striking the furthest guard across the chin while a palm strike connected with the other's chest. Both flew backwards, hitting the walls far more heavily than was healthy. Ranma, meanwhile, was leaping for the door, which was already closing. He connected hard bashing it open and barrel rolling through. As he came up he quickly glanced around the room, there were two occupants, one manning the computer and the other standing by the far door. Ranma snatched up a rifle from the rack next to him and hurled it across the room into the armed man. He threw himself immediately after it. The guard dodged the rifle and fired a stream of bullets at the incoming commando. He didn't stop firing until he had put three rounds into his companion's back. Then Ranma was hurdling the body, right foot leading. Foot hit head, head hit wall, guard hit floor and all was quiet.

Ranma stopped breathing hard. One glance at the screen proved useless, it was all written in egghead. He picked up the SMG and a spare clip and prepared to go back and fetch Laura, only to hear the girl move into the room behind him.

"Not quite what I thought you had in mind!" she grumped, rubbing the back of her neck. Ranma just waved a hand at the computer; she hurried over, wiped some blood off the screen and started typing. He knelt and waited.

It took her nearly two minutes to lock out their collar controls. When she finished she turned to him with a smug grin. Ever the diplomat he just pointed at the weapon rack; she shrugged and picked up a rifle and a clip loading the weapon.

"Ready" she called. Ranma held up a hand, and then clenched it.

She kicked the door down and they were off. Together they leap-frogged along the corridors, silently efficiently. Twice the encountered guards, neither of them got a shot off, or required a shot to silence.

They were halfway up a set of stairs when Ranma raised a palm to stop her. She turned to cover the way back down behind them. She quickly realised he was listening. It took her a little longer to work out what she was hearing: rotors, a helicopter.

She tapped her gun once, a request for orders. Ranma replied by Moving down past her at a run. They returned to a door hey had passed earlier, one that led to the courtyard/ helipad.

"With the dustcloud," he ordered. She nodded. He cracked the door just enough to see the area immediately outside. They waited, then they moved. He went straight for the copter, she turned to cover the surrounding area, a quick sweep confirming that there were no hostiles currently visible.

Ranma threw his back against the helicopter as the door opened up. Someone stepped out, they were wearing a bandanna over their lower face, shades over their eyes they were also female and armed. Ranma grabbed them and turned them in between himself and any other occupants, only to find himself looking straight into the face of his CO, General Jack.

"Whoa there!" O'Neil ordered. The figure he was holding nodded enthusiastically. "We're here to spring you!" Ranma was stumped, confused by the sudden turn-around. "The Gunny with you?" Jack asked. Ranma nodded. "You wanna let Sam go yet?" Ranma nodded again and let Jack's wife go.

"Thanks" she said. Behind the two of them came the noise of Laura tapping her weapon.

"Come in, we're out'a here" Ranma ordered. She noticed who he was talking to and ran past him into the helicopter. He followed and soon they were off into they sky.


	9. The belly of the beast

**Chapter Nine.**

Below them the Saharan sand was whipping by at a ferocious rate. Inside the cabin the two parties had slowly separated.

"No offence Ranma, but you really stink!" said Jack. Ranma lifted an arm and sniffed him armpit, then turned back to Jack with a shrug.

"You would know, Gaijin barbarian," he joked.

"We are a few minutes out from a hospital ship," Sam interrupted, "We'll have to check you out there.

"After I get a shower" Ranma interrupted.

"After you shower" Sam agreed.

-

* * *

They circled the ship once, it was massive, a converted mass transporter, now one of the largest hospitals in the world, it belonged to the American Navy and had only seen action twice. It was kept at low staff and right now that suited the agents just fine.

They landed and were hustled below, with the ending of the immediate danger had come a sudden drop in adrenaline. Combined with the remnants of the poisons they had been dosed with and their own severe withdrawal symptoms the two commandos were quickly falling back into incapacity. Thus the next thing Ranma knew he was sat on a shower stool under a stream of hot water. Laura was under the next stream along and looked just as lost.

"Shit, that feels good," he murmered.

"Aye it does," agreed the fellow Alpha, "but now I've gotta get up again to get this stupid suit off."

"I'd offer to help but…I really can't be assed." Ranma replied. Shortly later they were both upright and scrubbing the dirt from their abused bodies.

"What I don't get is why they lifted you?" Ranma said at length.

"You remember you told me to stall them?" Laura asked, Ranma nodded a reply, "well what did you think I was going to do, flash?"

"Uh, no" Ranma said still not quite with it.

"I leathered one MP and had just decked the second when the rest piled in. I swear Sumner will be walking funny for weeks!" she finished with a laugh.

"Who the hell taught you that method of stalling?" Ranma said a bit incredulously

"US Marine Recon Sah!" she replied coming to attention wearing nothing but a smile. This had the effect of drawing Ranma's eyes down to her significant attributes. She was no catwalk skeleton but she had a more traditional kind of beauty. Gunny Laura may have been one hell on a soldier but under the fatigues she was also one hell of a woman, curves in all the right places and well built enough to put most of the men to shame. Ranma knew she backed the build up with a 'can-do' practical attitude, that may have held just the bearest hint of outright nastiness, and a brain that could turn to almost any problem he required her to sort.

"Hey!" she said, throwing a sponge at him. "I am spoken for!" He made warding gestures.

"Just seeing how badly they laid into you," he attempted, not too convincingly.

"Yeah right" she replied, her flaring temper allowing more of her Scottish accent through.

"It was that SAS guy wasn't it?" Ranma asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," she replied.

"He heads up Bravo Commando doesn't he?" Ranma asked. "He's gonna kill someone!"

"Damn well better." She said.

-

* * *

After their showers the two were scanned, poked and prodded by a pair of doctors. They were asked all sorts of questions, most of which they couldn't answer and then finally allowed to dress.

"Remind me to hit that doctor next time I see him!" Laura said pulling on her new coverall. Ranma raised an interrogative eyebrow. "As if I would have let any of the fuckers live if they had done THAT!" she finished.

-

* * *

Ten minutes later the two of them were sat in a spare office, with them were the two O'Neils, Dr. Jackson and one of the doctors from earlier (the other one having had to go and see another doctor for his jaw).

"We've got some bad news," started Daniel. "We are fairly sure that Atlantis base was thoroughly infiltrated. At some point during your captivity it seems an enemy agent had access to you both." Behind him a pair of head and shoulder x-rays were put up on the board. "I am afraid to say that what you thought was stiffness from the cramped confines has turned out to be more sinister." He pointed to an odd shape curling around the spine of one of the x-ray films. "That agent seems to have infected you both with a parasite, this parasite."

"I'll fucking kill the lot of them!" shouted the gunny, leaping to her feet "Maggot-dicked scunners!"

"Whoa, Sergeant!" Daniel said, leaning backwards. But she only sat down again when Ranma touched her arm. "This isn't as bad as it seems." He caught the sceptical look from Laura "what-ever they were meant to do really hasn't worked. Both parasites appear to have gone dormant."

"All that rocket fuel in your blood probably killed it" Said Jack, jokingly

"Or the vodka" muttered Ranma, only to get punched by the Gunny. "So what you're saying is that they got us with some worm things and we were just too plain hard for em?" Ranma continued, rubbing his arm.

"Er sort of," said Daniel.

"Alpha Undefeated!" barked Ranma

"Hough!" agreed the Gunny.

"So when are you getting the wormy bastards out of us so we can go kick some ass?" Ranma asked.

"Uh we would sort of like to study them a bit more," said Daniel, Sam looked somewhat apologetic in the background.

"Not an option," said Ranma with finality. Jack nodded.

"Take the fuckers out" he ordered "you save my men then you can worry about what the things do." The doctor nodded and led the two commandos back to the surgery.

"You didn't tell them about Atlantis," Sam said

"Do you want to" Jack replied.

"No thanks," replied his wife, emphatically, "Definitely a military matter."

-

* * *

Both commandos were veterans of fairly extensive surgery but the mentally imposed paralysis that was an integral part of alien surgical techniques was no less unnerving this time around. Fortunately they were in good hands and the operations went of without a hitch.

Daniel of course was fuming over the loss of the specimens. But was doing so quietly, where neither Jack nor the commandos would see him.

-

* * *

Many miles away the Governor of a secret Saharan facility froze. He was alone in his office but seemed to have a conversation with another person. Then he moved over to his desk and pulled out a key. With glazed eyes he took two steps to a locked panel on the wall. The key was inserted and turned. The panel opened to reveal a large lever that was vaguely reminiscent of the switch to an electric chair. He paused for just a moment as if fighting some internal battle, and then threw the switch.

Deep within the bowels of the prison explosive charges recessed into the roofs of the cells went off, turning the small containers into private hells of flying rock shards. In the watch stations, barracks and mess hall similar charges quickly ensured that he was the only living soul left in the base. With jerky movements and his revolver the governor silenced the final witness. Once again Tarterus belonged only to the desert and the dead.

-

* * *

Soon enough the two patients were propped up in the hospital beds, complete with straps to hold them in case the ship rolled too violently. Jack and the others were visiting, Jack being subtly pushed from behind. He turned to glare at Sam who just smiled back, then he looked at the Alphas. The Alphas who were already getting the feeling something was wrong.

"You gonna tell us or do we have to guess?" Ranma asked.

"Twenty questions?" suggested Jack, with a thin smile. Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Okay I guess not." Jack continued "We've got bad news. Atlantis was attacked, and lost. Seems that someone let them in."

"How many?" Ranma asked.

"Two hundred and fifteen" said Jack reluctantly "and it gets worse. "Not all of them were killed, twenty five people are missing presumed taken." Now he was really wincing. "Including Nabiki and your Husband" the last was said to Laura.

There was a moment of silence. It stretched, Jack and his companions expecting a volcano at any moment.

"Sir, Permission to get the hell up and hurt someone?" Laura asked, coldly

"Denied, I'm pulling rank" Ranma said "I got first crack."

"With all due respect _Sir_ only if you get there first."

"Jack," Ranma asked, "find me someone who knows something!" His voice was tapping straight into caveman danger senses, "Find me someone who knows something right now!"

"Already on it." Jack said and ushered to others out.

-

* * *

Midnight two days later, Ranma was sat in the passenger seat of a four-wheel drive, the Gunny beside him. Behind them were two other Alphas. They were dressed in black combat fatigues and wore rolled up balaclavas and a smart visor on the top of their heads. Both wore urban webbing, supporting stun grenades and spare magazines for their silenced SMGs.

The Land Rover was parked a few doors down from a large prestigious apartment block, in Mexico City. A similar vehicle held the second team, and was moving into place around the back of the same building.

"Alpha-Bravo Team in position" came Lieutenant Porter's voice over the comms.

"Go in three, two, one. GO! GO! GO!" Ranma ordered causing both teams to jump from their vehicles and charge into the apartment block. At the same time on the roof a pair of signal specialists switched on a powerful jammer and cut most of the building's power.

The teams left agents covering the entrances and quickly entered the elevators, front and back.

Within minutes both teams had arrived at the secure thirty-fifth floor. Two paid security guards, still confused by the power outage were shot down with only a hissing noise to betray the bullets fired. The black garbed commandos breached two doors into the level's apartment with charges and promptly threw in stun grenades. No sooner had the flash-bangs gone off than the two teams moved into the rooms proper. They moved through the apartment at speed. One covering with their SMG while the other wielded an electro-prod taser.

Ranma found the primary target in the master bedroom. He was just rising from his bed and reaching for a holstered pistol. He lit up with arcing electricity as Ranma viciously struck him on the collarbone with his taser-baton.

One by one the various stations reported in. They had secured three prisoners and 'neutralised' four more. In all less than three minutes had passed since the first order was given. Ranma gave a simple acknowledgement and the team moved to clear up. Bodies were dragged into the apartment, doors righted, and grenade cylinders recovered. Within another five minutes the captives were installed in the back of the Commando's land rovers and the teams were motoring for a helicopter that would carry the evidence of their actions away.

-

* * *

Kodachi Kuno looked down at the subject that had been delivered to her tender care.

He was tall and slightly gangly, His hair was well groomed and a distinguished white. He was also stark naked and hanging from an apparatus of her own design.

"Senator Kinsey, welcome to my parlour. As you can clearly see you are completely at my mercy," she said in a voice that barely contained her excitement, dragging her hand down his naked chest "unfortunately for you I have none. "HOHOHOHOHOHO-OHOH!" she laughed, insanity evident to any who heard. And Kinsey was afraid, very afraid.


	10. How the Ice queen found hell

** Chapter 10: Flash back**

Nabiki was sat at her desk, sucking a lollipop, in the heart of the frenetic colony that was Cydonia base. She was feeling a little guilty about her sister's continued humiliation, the latest report said that her story had gone global and the picture of her wearing the new uniform and kissing Yuri was now one of the hottest downloads on the net. Apparently whereever Akane went she was being mobbed by fanboys, fangirls and desperate look-alikes, all begging for her 'attention.' Acting as Akane's agent, authorised by a deal from their school days, Nabiki had already signed Akane up for some 'casting' sessions and more than one in depth interview. The best thing was that Nabiki did not actually have to do much more. Just as all she had done to set Akane up last time is arrange the package's delivery and that Akane's name would be on the show list. Akane just seemed to have a knack of saying the wrong thing at just the right moment.

Nabiki ignored her conscience twanging and fired off another love letter to Yuri in Akane's name.

"Boss, there's a high priority code from earthside," Nabiki's secretary called through her door.

"Put it through," Nabiki ordered. The message came through to her console and she was promptly asked for a passcode. The prompt was one she had set up with Jack a long time ago. Nabiki tapped in her answer and was rewarded with a beep of recognition. Jack's nearly unintelligible scrawl flashed into focus.

_Super-Dooper Top Secret!_

_Bad things happening here  
Ranma arrested  
Aliens running Atlantis base  
Not my fault!_

Nabiki bit down on the lolly and half-squinted. She sucked in a breath, this required some thought. She discounted the idea that Jack might be exaggerating, immediately deducing that the man would be trying to put a rosy spin on things. She also made the immediate connection with their secret investigations. It didn't take a genius to work out how they got Ranma, they probably sent some rookie soldiers to arrest him with enough protection and fire power to force Ranma to chose between killing people he felt responsible for or going quietly.

"When is the next Earthshot?" Nabiki called, already knowing the answer.

"Not for a month" replied the secretary.

"Not good enough, I need one by the end of the week! Make it happen" Nabiki ordered. "And cancel my five o'clock, double up my psi-session instead."

Nabiki set about preparing for war.

-

* * *

Three days later Nabiki was earthbound on what was to be the fastest trip between the two planets for many years to come. Burning Elerium and running mostly empty the specially designed craft could have set record time, what made it the fastest for years to come was an experimental engine. Taken from designs found on the Alien database the ship was equipped with the very first prototype hyper-jump engine. It had never been tested and was not designed for operation inside a solar system. The ride quickly made it apparent what some of the problems were, a small mote of space dust wiped through the ship and the atmosphere soon followed. The hyper-engine suffered catastrophic failure and tore free of the craft. The small amount of cargo blew out into space and the craft went into free fall. But it had done its job, Earth to Mars in a solar day. The pilot dropped the command pod into Earth's atmosphere in the same way that the very first cosmonauts returned, aeroplaning through the atmosphere using friction to slow them down the hot way.

Nabiki and the crew were rescued quickly afterwards, and flown to Okinawa soon after that.

She arrived at X-Com HQ less than a week after the first message arrived at her desk. The command staff pointedly did not mention the reckless way she had arrived nor the risks she had taken with other people's lives. No sooner was she ensconced in her office than she had fired off her report on the engine to the Cydonian Egg-heads and was reviewing the latest intelligence from Atlantis.

The first record she pulled was Ranma's only to get a double shock. Firstly Ranma had filed for a 1301, permission to marry and secondly there was a 'Saotome Ranko' listed in his file, but nowhere else.

She walked into Jack's office. He turned to face her, hiding some of the stacks of paper that habitually obscured his desk-top. "Yup, what can I do for you" he asked.

"Bravo Commando," she said simply. "you can have Alpha I want Bravo, and I want them ready to go asap."

"Don't you want to know what we are doing to get Ranma out?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, that's a military mission, I trust you not to let me down"

"Gee thanks" replied Jack

"Bravo?" Nabiki asked.

"Will be ready for dustoff in five minutes."

"Make it ten, and you better tell Sumner I'm coming."

-

* * *

Nabiki was introduced to the crew of Bravo Commando and their leader a former British SAS officer.

"Atlantis base has been heavily compromised." She informed them, "We are going in to sort things out. Do not take no for an answer and anyone who so much as twitches in my direction eats fiery death." She stopped to look around the team emphasising her point. "This is a no losses run ladies and gentlemen and I am a soft target. Primary objectives are command bay and Col Sumner. Secondary objectives are comms and armoury bays." She turned to the Englishman. "Captain, your team." He laid out the specifics and finished with the order to load up.

The flight was quick but took them half-way around the world. They came into the bay and deployed at full tilt. The landing officer moved up to ask the captain what was going on only to be floored by a rifle butt.

Bravo set up a rapid defensive perimeter and then deployed again, seizing key points in the facility with ruthless trained efficiency. The Captain himself secured the barrack area with two others, stun bombs floored all the Aquanaut commandos and then the door was sealed fast.

Nabiki went with the Command Centre securing team. She had relaxed her non-violent principles and wore a holstered plasma pistol over her severe-cut charcoal-grey trouser suit. The command centre was taken without opposition, the only hard moment coming when Sumner went for his side-arm, He was quickly struck down by Bravo's Master Sergeant.

Nabiki took hold of the intercom microphone, and made an announcement. "Atlantis Base is now under full lockdown. Everyone will report to their containment stations and wait for clearance to move. Anyone disobeying this order will be assumed to be under alien influence and dealt with accordingly" then she stepped away from the console and over to Sumner. She placed one heeled shoe onto his groin and exerted enough pressure to concentrate his mind, "Now I'm not combat trained like the others here, but I am deep down vicious. You hurt someone I care about and I am giving you fair warning, if he is hurt in any way, any way, then I promise you a world of pain. And I don't care if you did do it cuz you've got a box in your head or cuz they got to you some other way. I'm just not fair that way."

-

* * *

The base complied, almost to a man, those that didn't were rapidly deposited in a holding cell. The medbay was clean swept and doctors rapidly cleared by the Bravo Psi-ops and support medics. Once that was done the business of scanning the facility staff started, Beginning with the Aquanauts.

-

* * *

The vetting had been going on for hours; they were turning up a frightening number of staff who had been mentally altered. Nabiki sat in the command bay reviewing files. One of the very first she pulled up was Ranma's, eager to see more details of the 'hows and whys'. She noticed a strange symbol appearing on the top corner of his sheet. The reason it stood out was because it looked very much like one she had seen everyday on Mars, on the wall of her office. Quickly checking the others she saw it repeated several more times.

"Major Sheppard, to report to the office" she called out to her aide.

Shortly later he appeared. She immediately handed him a list of the marked people, "Check these out first, there's something Fishy going on, and we need to know what now!"

Ten minutes later Sheppard called the office from one of the missile bays. "Tendo-san we got big trouble. Corporal Collins has gone off the deep end. He's armed and hiding amongst the ammo. He was on the list!"

"Shit," she said "Get him out of there, any way you can."

"Roger, out"

It was at that moment the proximity alarm went. Intruder detected range ten miles ETA fifty seconds

"SHIT!" Nabiki swore. "Sheppard, get clear!" she called on the com, then she turned to fire control, "Ensign, target or whatever, kill! Kill! Kill!" She finished by hitting the all base alarm.

-

* * *

The defensive volley missed. The Aliens crashed in hard. It rapidly became apparent that this was no ordinary raid; there were vastly more troops on board than they had seen before. The invaders were extremely well armed and showed a completely new sense of unit tactics. In short things were not going well.

During the ensuing fight Nabiki held out in the command centre, giving location reports and computer assistance. She could tell from very early on that they were in deep.

She watched the aliens frag the labs, blood and gore sprayed across the austere white walls. She heard them move into the room afterwards, shots fired into the faces of scientists and technicians alike. They were not talking chances.

She watched as Taylor's team were gradually whittled down, the woman's weapon ran empty and she was finally overrun. Live on the screen she saw a lobster man close its claws through the woman's neck, saw the blood spray and saw the body fall. Sheppard managed to hold out in the medbay for a long time, then they brought the roof down, and let the water in. It took all of Nabiki's control to continue her work, the tears ran all the same.

Gradually the troops retreated back towards the command centre. They made the aliens pay dearly for every foot, every corridor and every life they took. But it cost them dear. The commandos were running short on ammunition, armour and troops. They had left their final grenades as booby traps along the way and were rewarded by Nabiki's kill reports. She told them how fast they were losing ground, how many aliens were after them and where they were. At last the remnants fell back into the command room. Twenty-eight souls trapped a mile under the earth, in a secure room deep within a doomed base. They had few weapons and fewer full magazines.

Three times the aliens tried to force the room, three times they were thrown back. Then there was nothing left to fight with. Everyone had an improvised weapon, ready for one last act of defiance.

It never came, the aliens cheated. Stun bombs from their own armoury peppered the room, bursting, sending out waves of stunning force, disorientating and numbing. All that was left was darkness.

-

* * *

Nabiki woke up groggily, the first thing she noticed was that it was drafty, the second that she was restrained. She was naked and clamped to a wall. She was not alone to her left hung another girl, similarly stripped and tied. To her right a man hung, the Bravo captain. From above a steady drip a clear goo fell onto the captives. Below, below was hell, larval forms of alien terrorists swam in nutrient ooze, interspersed with slowly dissolving skeletal parts. As Nabiki watched she heard a scream and a form fell from the wall, the creatures swarmed, the water boiled and two voices screamed. One was her own. 


	11. Into the jaws of hell

** Chapter 11**

Kinsey talked, and talked till he was hoarse in the mouth. Nobody asked how Kodachi achieved this, they slept better as a result. What he told them was useful but hardly what Ranma had been hoping for. He had a contact, and that contact had a villa in Florida Keys.

No sooner had he handed over the location than Jack was pulling in favours. They got a satellite view, including a very sophisticated thermographic scan. What this showed meant little to the people taking the pictures, to those members of X-Com the offshore 'wreck' showed up clearly as an enemy sub.

Ranma pushed for an immediate strike, Jack was all in favour, but Daniel came up with a new plan.

"We have an immense opportunity here," he started, "We know this is not their real base, and we know that this will not be where the enemies are hiding our men."

"So we'll beat it out of them!" Ranma fumed.

"Won't work," Daniel replied.

"Always has before" declared Ranma, "Why are we wasting time talking about this?"

"Two weeks," Daniel said quietly.

"What?" Ranma demanded with barely suppressed rage.

"The fastest we have broken a base commander is two weeks. Do you think they have the time?" Daniel replied, he didn't need to say who 'they' were, the X-Com agents were at the forefront of everyone's minds.

"Damn you!" Ranma said deflating, "what's your plan?"

"We steal the sub," Daniel said.

"Just like that?" Ranma demanded still pissed.

"No," Daniel disagreed, "of course not, but that isn't my problem, is it?"

"Ran Man" Jack said, using a flippant nickname, "Can we do it?" Ranma hated that name but let it slide, his mind working full speed (see the smoke?).

"I'll need all the psi's we got. And something real stealthy. This is going to be difficult if we have to use sonics." Ranma was thinking out loud, making notes on a napkin. Jack mouthed "Do it!" to Daniel, pointing at Ranma's scribblings.

* * *

Half an hour later the team were gathered in the main hangar. All the Alpha's bolstered by some agents transferred from other teams, on probation; combined with Gos' Psi-ops and the Chief' techs. Behind them was the latest derivation of the Avenger design, called the Revenant is was stealthier and faster than any of its predecessors. In front of the group were several large crates. Jack and Daniel entered and took centre stage.

"Right guys" Jack started. "You are going in." there were several muted cheers. "We need you to bust a alien listening post wide open. Then we need you to give the mind-fuckers some targets."

"Guys we are stealing a ride to bad guy HQ. We are gonna crash their party and kick some serious freak ass. And while we are doing it we are going to find our men and pull them the fuck out of Shitsville."

"We have information that" started Daniel "tells us the alien base is readying an invasion force, one big enough to pose a serious threat. We need to rescue our friends but first priority is shutting down the base. To this end you will be equipped with a double regression, Elerium 113-uranium hybrid regressor-" The blank look on most people's faces cut off his enthusiasm.

"We are giving you a bomb, a big floating bomb." He finished more simply.

Ranma stepped forwards. "We have cobbled together enough deep-suits for the team, some new some old. We have also secured a load of seep weapons, including these," he said opening a crate and pulling out a bullpup rifle. The end of it was enlarged dual barrels, one of which was actually a sophisticated projector. "They are Gauss rifles, work off some real fancy egg-head science. All we need to know for now is that they will work from the depths of space to the ocean floor. They are more accurate than the plasmas we trained with but produce much the same muzzle velocity, their magazine is much larger and they also have much better penetrating power and rates of fire. Use 'em like you would use the heavy plasma's but they'll do it better and for longer."

"For now all of you are drafted into Alpha, whether you stay or not depends on how well you do and whether you survive." He stopped, letting his words sink in.

"Team, suit up and load up. We are go!"

-

* * *

-

The Revenant took off less than half an hour after the briefing ended. During the flight Ranma finalised detail of the deployment, assigning each individual their roles in the mission and acquainting them with the expected layout. The probies were trying very hard to look the part, while the Cydonian survivors were telling horror stories of that mission, just to pass the time of course.

"ETA two minutes and counting" said the pilot.

"Okay everyone, suck it up and get your war faces on!" Ranma ordered preparing the final stage of his drop into his own insanity.

"Alpha Undefeated!" called Lieutenant Porter. The answering call sounded from every throat but Ranma's, banishing all doubts and uniting them into one unstoppable unit.

-

* * *

-

High in the night sky above the target a swift patch of darkness flew by. From its rear tumbled a handful of humanoid forms. Their blacked out battle suits hurtling towards the ground headfirst. At a moment that seemed far too late the five of them suddenly righted, bright orange flares shining on their backs. They landed in near perfect formation. Ranma waved an outstretched hand and they deployed towards the villa. They silently took position on the roof of the building and opposite its doors. Then they waited.

From a skylight on the building a man wearing urban camouflage slowly emerged. He was pulled from his feet and silently to the surface of the roof, his neck was broken before the first part of him touched down.

There was a quiet growing rumbling and from an empty sky the Revenant appeared, ramp deploying with almost explosive power. From the hatch the commando rushed like a well-orchestrated stampede. The troops moving to take up defensive positions, with no motion wasted, no fire arc uncovered.

The building's lights suddenly came to life but it was already too late. From the roof the advance detachment burst into key rooms, glowing beams of light guiding armour-piercing explosive rounds to the people that were found within.

Outside troops stormed an innocent looking boat-shed. They seized a tunnel and ran along it heading for the sleeping alien vessel. The enemies they met were mentally neutralised nearly as quickly as they were seen, and were quickly pressed into service as pointmen.

The vessel was small and provided very little resistance indeed. As predicted the mercenaries in the villa were to prove more dangerous. Unfortunately for them their weapons just didn't cut it against the advanced composites that made up the X-Com battlesuits.

Within five minutes of the attack beginning the area was secure. Fifteen human collaborators lay dead and three alien infiltrators stood stock still bound by the iron wills of the psi-ops agents.

Ranma had his Commando count off, every one reported that they were alive and well. He ordered the message relayed and then started the next phase.

"Gos, anything?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, They might not even know." The Psychic replied.

"How can they not know they way home, or for that matter how to get in?" Ranma asked, becoming frustrated.

"They might, but reading minds is a bit more than difficult you know!" replied Gos peevishly. "I have established that they are strictly low echelon types. No navigators or leaders among them, much more than that and we would need a proper facility!"

"So How Do They Get Home?" Ranma demanded slowly.

"Automatic return sequence?" someone interrupted.

"What?" Ranma asked, "Does everyone here know more than me?"

"Yes" Gos and the agent responded.

"We have often reckoned that the smaller ships had sophisticated remote controls, they don't need pilots because they don't do any navigation themselves."

"Who's we?" Ranma asked still peeved.

"Ensign Diasuke Sir!" the arrived agent replied.

"Okay Probie, you just volunteered to make it work. Take anyone you need but get me some lift and a course laid in." Ranma turned to Gos "Load your lot up, I'll do mine."

-

* * *

-

The Revenant went back homewards, carrying all the files and hard-drives that the team could find, but otherwise empty. Instead Alpha loaded into the Alien sub. With the ensign at the helm and everyone else packed in where they could Ranma gave the order and the sub was powered up. The sub juddered once and slipped out of its dock headed out to sea.

They ride had none of the sophistication of human technologies, rate of acceleration and cabin pressure was changed without any thought of passenger comfort. Of course this was made worse by the fact that the craft, between the commando and the bomb, was carrying far more than its usual load and said load was not secured in any way.

"Takes you back," said Gunny Laura, somehow having assigned herself as Ranma's travelling-buddy-come-backrest. They were talking helmet to helmet.

"Way I remember it you spent most of that trip strapped in and drugged up to the eyeballs." Ranma replied as the raft took another sudden dive, "And we had zero-g not super-g."

"Yeah but that trip also took months"

"Fuck that" replied Ranma.

"You can say that again." Laura replied.

"Fuck-

"Ha ha" Laura interrupted him with a sarcy laugh and an elbow.

"Hey Laura, when we get there-

"I swear, I'll find her and any asshole that hurt either of them's gonna get a new breathing hole." She reached over and clutched his arm

"Boss you might want to see this" ensign Diasuke announced over the com channel. Ranma groaned and stood up. Picking his way over to the nav screens he could already see a large symbol had appeared and the countdown was getting very short indeed.

"Right guys," he announced, "Zone in. Get hot!" Around the room there was a sudden new commotion as the commando readied its gear. Final checks were done, buddies checked pressure seals, and somewhere somebody prayed. Ranma himself moved to the hatch and started squashing his emotions for the second time that day. Slowly everything went away, all his cares, worries and concerns. He became an island of calm surrounded by creation's chaos and then he too disappeared, personality totally submerged into his warrior aspect.

The sub shuddered twice and then the engines cut out completely. Water rushed around equalising the external pressures. Then the door cycled and all of a sudden Ranma was looking at the biggest Alien city in the solar system. Towering bronze-golden spires stretched up towards the distant surface. Towards their bases they widened out into broad towers and flying corridors criss-crossed the area. Lights spotted the towers and swept the water in between. All over the structure forms could be seen swimming as yet unaware of the incoming strike. At this depth real sunlight filtered through so much water that everything was stained deep green and there were more shadows than lit areas.

Ranma spotted a large greened bronze door set into the most impressive tower and set off towards it, confident that his team would fall in close behind. His battle crystal lit up as friendly units deployed. By the time the aliens started reacting the whole commando was halfway to the door in a diamond formation around the psi-ops team.

The first shot was fired twenty six seconds after the break-out, a three round burst of gauss rounds that destroyed an alien's face and arm, as well as a good chunk of the wall behind him. From there on out it was all go, a running firefight, human gauss against alien sonics.

Lieutenant Porter did not have a gauss gun, he was toting a new variation of the smart fusion-bomb launcher. The bombs it fired were capable of turning corners, dodging obstacles and obliterating solid steel. The Lieutenant fired it at the obstructing door, it disappeared into so much slag and shards. Porter cranked the weapon again and slid another missile into the chamber. As the Commando disappeared inside he turned and fired again. This shot curled around and hit one of the high spires. Because he was back with the team Porter never got to see the spire fall, nor that it punctured straight into another tower and set off the stored phase torpedoes. They all however felt the shockwave that ran through the entire city and saw the main lights go out. As they fought through the golden walled central building the only illumination was some widely spaced off green emergency lights and that shed by their own battlesuits.

-

* * *

-

For five days Nabiki had been held in place, waiting for the sudden release that would signal her grisly end. There seemed no rime or reason to who was dropped or when. So far she and the captain ha managed to subsist on what nutrient goo they could gather but they were in sorry shape. Nabiki couldn't think of a single part of her that didn't ache or outright hurt. The constant fear had driven her to the very edge of reason and possibly beyond. She couldn't sleep without dreams of the pit and couldn't stay awake without expecting to be dropped at any moment.

"Nabiki," the captain choked out, "tell Laura that I-"

"Shut up!" Nabiki ordered "We ARE getting out of this. Ranma will come. He must!"

Then the lights went out and for one terrible moment it seemed like the world had ended, parched throats screamed and suddenly she was free.

Nabiki hung there for what seemed like a cruel hour and then she plummeted into he pool below. The cool ooze enveloped her, dragging her into its terrible depths, she hit the bottom with a sudden jarring halt. She could hear the thrashing of the beasts and her blood ran glacial cold. Then there was an arm under her armpit, lifting, forcing her upright. She broke the surface to see the captain next to hr, supporting her thinner frame. The odd green light made the whole scene so very surreal Nabiki thought she must be dreaming again. But the pain brought her back, her abused limbs forced into motion as the captain pushed her to the tank wall. The trip seemed to take forever, the screams of others and occasional nip at her body a constant reminder of the price of failure. Then there it was, the wall.

"CLIMB!" he shouted, and pushed her against the wall. He ducked down below the ooze and cupped her sole. She locked her protesting leg and he quickly raised her up. Sheer stubborn will replaced muscle density and adrenaline replaced energy reserves.

She was up, surprised as hell to find herself lying across the top of the wall. No longer could she hear the screams, thrashings or even her own breathing, all that remained was the hammering of her pulse. She lay flat at the top and reached down for the captain. He was looking up at her, she saw him look away for a moment and then back. Written all over his face was the knowledge that the mouths were coming for him and the grimace that followed told her that some were already there.

He leapt and missed, falling back into the thrashing ooze. She saw the goo colouring and closed her eyes, turning her head away. Then all of a sudden there was a terrible yank on her arm. Her eyes snapped open and there he was, hanging onto her arm, dripping blood and ooze. His face was set in a rictus grimace and the pain in her arm was tearing. She clasped her hand around his wrist and tried to haul.

Something grabbed her from behind, she screamed and thrashed, clenching her protesting hand tighter. Slowly the words reached her mind.

"-ang in there. I got ya, I got ya." It was a commando, in full battle rig and now lifting her and the captain from the hungry death below. She wrapped herself around her saviour crying dry tears with a wracking sob. She saw another Commando kneel next to the captain and cup his face with such care that she knew it could be no other than his precious Laura. And suddenly there he was, she could see Ranma's face through his visor and was about to run to him when she saw the expression.

It was empty, cold and barely seemed to notice her.

Then he was gone, leaving two commandos to help her and the few other rescuees. He hadn't said a word.

"Nabs," said a voice she knew, even distorted by the suit, "He can't help you now. Trust me he'll hate himself later but it is the right thing to do." It was Laura, Ranma's right hand. And at that moment she knew he did care. He had left his very best to look after his most precious. A thin smile broke her lips and she whispered "I love you too."

-

* * *

- 

Somewhere deep inside Ranma was screaming, demanding that he forget the stupid mission, damn the ungrateful planet and be with the woman he loved. But he couldn't the team needed him and if they didn't win here there wouldn't be anywhere else. So he went on, blank and empty but resolute.

Ever since they had passed the pressurised elevator things had been getting harder. The lobstermen were acting tactically and smart. If was hurting but if he needed reminding why all he had to do was look at the towering banks of sleeping alien soldier forms. The resistance was not all bad though it meant that he must be getting closer to the command centre. Any escape required it to be taken out or would be doomed from the moment it began.

"Major, Alpha eleven, have located command centre. Alien resistance heavy." Chimed a voice Ranma barely knew, a probie.

"Alpha three, Alpha one, load status report!" Ranma ordered.

"Hot two," came Porter's reply.

"Flush em!" he ordered, moving towards Alpha eleven's position. As he arrived the Lieutenant fired a bomb into the room's antechamber. Ranma nodded at two others and followed hot on the explosion's heels.

They ran straight into the beating heart of Alien Earth. There were three large blue lobster variants there and a glowing, spinning helix of alien metal. Ranma's gun barked and the largest Alien was thrown backwards, spraying his pulverised innards across the room. The second alien managed to get a glancing hit on Ranma's first follower. Then shots rang out from both Ranma and the third man, killing the remaining aliens. All was quiet.

"Eleven, med on five," Ranma ordered, surveying the room. "Diasuke location?"

"On my way boss," the tech head reported.

"Bring the bomb!" Ranma ordered striding out of the room. "Alpha Charlie leader sit rep!" he asked as he left. The commando detachment given the name 'Charlie' had been ordered to seek out am escape vector.

"Got somethin' real flash 'ere boss!" reported the sergeant in charge.

"All Alphas converge on Charlie!" Ranma ordered, grabbing Diasuke before he obeyed. "Not you, I need you to shut the spare bits of this base down."

-

* * *

-

Two and a half minutes later Diasuke was hustling down a corridor ahead of Ranma, given extra momentum by his knowledge of the diminishing countdown on the massive bomb behind them. By the time the last elements reached the evacuation vessel the position was under strong attack. Ranma and his detachment fought quickly through the lines and he waved them straight onto the submarine.

One quick glance at the crystal told him he was the last to arrive. "Three," he called "area denial!" Porter stepped forward and fired his last missile to burst so close to them it tore at their cover.

"Bombshell!" Ranma ordered through the explosion. Even as they ran for the hatch sonic death was reaching out for them. A commando fell and Ranma lifted him by the belt just long enough for them both to clear the power door.

No sooner had it closed than the sub lurched away. It accelerated fast enough to press all its contents into the floor, hard.

Ranma was just picking himself up when a huge shockwave created by a monumental detonation threw the whole sub into a spin. The bomb had caused a chain reaction that gutted the city and left the crushed remnants to fall right back down into the depths of the Marinas trench.

The vessel held and soon stabilised. Ranma pulled himself upright again, looking diagonally up the ship, he did so in time to see it burst through the surface and launch itself into the sky above.

"Fuck me!" he whispered. And everyone cheered.


	12. End of an era?

Chapter 12

There in the sky over the Atlantic flew a strange craft. For millennia it had lain unused deep in the deepest trench on Earth. Before it could be used by its masters it was stolen, and was now crewed by some of Earth's finest.

Inside everything was pandemonium. Someone had started a chant and half the passengers were shouting "ALPHA UNDEFEATED!" at the top of their voice. However some were not.

At one helm station a psi-ops commando was frantically calling on a hastily modified alien comm. Device. "Vessel is Alpha Stallion, do not fire! Vessel is Alpha Stallion, do not fire!"

Gos was lain back clutching at his leg, a stray shot had all but severed it just below the knee and all the painkillers in the world didn't seem to be helping.

A captain, encrusted with dry ooze and blood, covered only in bandages, lay in the lap of the woman he loved and neither knew or cared about anything else.

And Ranma approached the woman he loved, as afraid as he had ever been in his entire life. Nabiki saw him coming and searched his face. She saw his soul written there, the pain, the fear of rejection, the desperate need for her approval and his fragile heart held out for her to dispose of as she pleased.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. She put all her heart and soul into it and he soon returned it with every fibre of his being. At length she pushed him away. His hurt look was pure comedy, "Your armour is fucking freezing!" she laughed. He started pulling plates off.

-

* * *

-

The vessel was escorted in and welcomed to a mass celebration at Okinawa HQ. The Hangar deck was flooded with staff: cheering, waving or just weeping silent tears. Slowly the Alphas and their rescuees walked out onto the flight deck. Jack O'Neil pushed his way through the crowd, his wife only one step behind.

And he was met by the nearly comical sight of a fidgeting Ranma, wearing only the waist and leg armour of a battle suit and his lady love wearing his rolled up plugsuit. Jack raised an eyebrow, Nabiki spoke "I was not meeting my public dressed only in goo."

Ranma just said "Cold."

The injured agents were hurried to the medbay, there was no shortage of volunteer orderlies. Ranma was going to take Nabiki there but she demurred.

"All I need right now is a bath, some food and these two arms," she said wrapping him around her again. He lifted her up and carried her to his room. As he lay her down on the bed she said "On second thoughts the first two can wait. Come here stud!" No sooner had she got comfortable with her head in his lap than she was asleep, and Ranma watched her till she woke.

Doctor Fraser came around some time later, and almost fled when Ranma's expression hit her as she entered. "I need to do some blood work." She said quietly. His face lost some of the defensive lion quality and he looked back down to his charge.

She quickly checked the sleeping girl out. Being careful while she did, lest she disturb Ranma's gentle hold and raise up the beast again.

"Nothing that a few days rest and some good food won't cure," the doctor pronounced. Ranma nodded and went back to stocking his anata's hair.

-

* * *

-

When Nabiki woke up she was ravenous, she ate the massive meal Ranma provided at speeds that made even him wonder. She was sat on his lap, with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. As she finished she leant back and stole a kiss. He made a big production of checking his nose was still there. She just stuck her tongue out.

Ranma picked her up and carried her into the shower, unwilling to even let her go, let alone out of his sight. As she stood there , under the spray, she leant into him and closed her eyes, and the dreams were still there, at the edge of the darkness. All Ranma knew was that she suddenly tensed, and all he could do was hold her. At length she stopped crying and lifted her face to his. For a long moment she stared into his eyes and then they kissed. The kisses turned into caresses and soon both of them were falling naked and wet onto the bed, with no intention of sleeping.

-

* * *

- 

For the two of them the next few days were a mess of debriefings and doctor's checks interspersed with intense life-affirming passion. The days were a blur and the nights full of sweat and energetic love-making. Gradually they became aware of the final dispositions of their fellow returnees.

Gos had proven resistant to Alien healing techniques and would never walk without a limp again. The Captain of Bravo commando would require extensive cloning therapy but was expected to be back on his feet soon afterwards. The rest of Alpha commando would come through nearly unscathed. Only one agent had been lost at Marinas City, and those others that were heavily injured were expected to make full recoveries.

The atmosphere at Okinawa base filtered down to all the others and even up to Cydonia, where they had been holding their breath until Nabiki's survival was confirmed.

It even found its way to the council of nations. The news was unequivocally well received. The Alien menace was over. No coherent force of Aliens remained in striking distance of Earth. And it was X-Com that had done it, and Alpha command in particular.

-

* * *

- 

Nabiki was sitting in the mess hall, Ranma's arm still wrapped tightly around her. Around them were all the people who had been on that last flight, including a wheelchair bound captain with a death-grip on Laura's hand and a prosthetic sporting Gos, who was still winging about ghost pains. The General had just walked in.

"Ladies and gents," the general started, "I have in my hand a letter from the top brass. The powers that are have decreed that you're all heroes." He lifted the paper and read out loud "invite them all to a special ceremony at the United Nations building, where they shall be honoured with the highest distinctions we can bestow." For a moment there was silence and then the cheering started.

"Alpha Undefeated!" they chanted, and then they broke into a rude song about what exactly X-Com did to the alien menace and its tender behind.

"Whassamatter hero?" Nabiki asked, seeing that Ranma wasn't joining in.

"Don't like medals" he grumbled.

"What, why not?" she asked.

"cuz they're only pointless pieces of tin." He explained "I don't need anyone else to tell me I did a good job, and certainly not some suit who never so much as saw an alien. Besides are they gonna give Charles, Xian or Christian medals? Don't think so, yet they gave a lot more than I have!"

"Stud" she said, suddenly serious, "we'll make them give all of them medals."

"You mean it?" he asked

"Have I ever lied to you?" she asked with a mock innocent face

"I dunno let me think" he said teasingly, pretending to be lost in thought.

"Why you-" she started but was cut off with a deep kiss.

-

* * *

- 

During the next few days Nabiki called all of the contacts she had made during her apprenticeship on Earth. Ranma spent the time sitting in her room, going over security procedures for the event and trying desperately to write the speech he knew he would be asked to give.

What Nabiki was turning up however was more sinister still. Elements within the high council were planning to use the ceremony to announce the end of X-Com's mandate. Under the guise of a celebration of victory various world leaders were going to make a grab for X-Com's resources, especially the Cydonian Elerium stocks.

Nabiki called a council of war. Once again the lead elements in X-Com's operations gathered in O'Neil's briefing room. Every one of them knew that the Alien Menace was far from over. Even assuming only one of the two big alien sites had managed to send a message back to the Alien systems they were in for a world of trouble. As Nabiki lay out her findings the room became stiller and stiller.

"So that's what we know," she finished, "the question is, what are we going to do about it?" For the next three hours they came up with plan and counter plan, analysing the pros and cons of each. They came to one undeniable conclusion. They could not allow X-Com to be broken up, and no price was too high.

-

* * *

- 

Eighteen of the world's leaders were gathered in the ceremonial hall of the UN building in New York. Arrayed behind them were the flags of every nation that participated in the X-Com program, in front of them a round hundred of the agents and staff of X-Com real. Behind them stood nearly two hundred security-vetted relatives and family members of X-com employees living and dead.

The ceremony concentrated on the noble sacrifices that had been made by so many to achieve the eventual victory over the aliens. Every person who served with X-Com was awarded a unique medal depicting an iron glove guarding the Earth. Individual countries also honoured their own children, with medals unique to the country of origin.

On behalf of Alpha Commando, living and dead, Ranma accepted the highest honours ever given to a single unit in the history of mankind.

And behind the faces some of some key figures there flicked a moment of uncertainty, they were sure that there was something else that they had planned on doing but for the life of them they couldn't remember what.

X-Com's mandate was extended indefinitely and funding secured along with the right to secrecy for their newest developments.

-

* * *

- 

After the ceremony Nabiki took Ranma by the hand and went to see her father, her shining medals pinned to her breast. He was standing in the milling crowd with his youngest daughter. Kasumi was already hugging her husband, tears of happiness warring with a hundred other emotions. Occasionally she would stop, pull away and glare at him, he would quake like a man watching a mushroom cloud grow and then she would cry and kiss him some more.

As Nabiki and Ranma approached Soun burst into another round of tears. "WAAAHAHHHAAH" he wailed "MY Daughter's a Hero I'm SO PROUD!" Next to him Akane, on limited release from her bail conditions, quietly fumed. She was unable to understand how her wimpy sister had come to receive any medal let alone a share in the Kikka Sho, Chrysanthemum medal, Japan's highest order.

"How's jail working out for you sis?" Nabiki asked, unable to hide her smile.

"They're all afraid of me, think I'm some sort of perverted rapist" Akane replied, before she thought not to.

" I thought you beat that rap?" Nabiki said restraining laughter.

"Of course I did!" Akane exclaimed, "I was only showing her what Might happen if she wasn't prepared, its not as if I was actually going to –"

"Its okay sis" Nabiki said dripping false sincerity, "we believe you. No really we do. Honestly. Cross my heart." At this point she was interrupted by a full body glomp from her father.

"Ack can't breathe." Nabiki whispered.

"Tendo-san could you please let my fiancée go" Ranma asked.

"Fiancee?" three voices asked, Soun having dropped his daughter in shock. Ranma dropped to one knee, and pulled a small box out of a pocket that couldn't possibly have held it.

"That's if she'll have me" he said looking up at her with his soulful eyes. She picked the box out of his hands and popped the lid. Inside was a glorious band of gold with a crystal of purest Martian Elerium set in it.

"MMM," she said "Nice band, priceless stone. Not bad Saotome, but I expect the dinner and moonlight another time."

"Is that a yes?" he asked in a small voice. She placed the ring on her finger, took him by the hand and raised him up.

"Yes" she kissed him, "Yes" and again, "Yes" and they kissed for a looong time.

-

* * *

- 

There was dinner, there was dancing, Ranma didn't care, at one point he left the medals on a windowsill. Right now his universe could not be better. Every time he looked at the woman by his side, every time he caught her admiring the ring, every time he saw the love in her eyes another firework seemed to go off in his chest. They danced, they drank and they kissed. The rest of the world melted away, till it was only her and him in a universe of their own.

That night they were staying somewhere, Ranma neither knew nor cared. All that mattered to him was lying on the bed. Nabiki for hr part lay there wearing only the silk sheet and admired her man, the undisputed first hero of the species and slowly beckoned him to bed.

As he slipped into her arms she heard him whisper "Ashiteru Anata" and then there was only bliss.


	13. continued in

This story continues in

To the vault of stars, (now going up as fast as I can write it)

Thank you to everyone who has got this far and I hope you'll bear with me through the next arc.

An especially big thank you to all my reviewers, your praise and criticism has kept me wanting to write this story long after I should have been doing other things.


End file.
